Hyakujū no Ō: King of Beasts
by Princess Rio
Summary: Naruto and Gaara arrives in Tokyo, Japan to experience a 'normal' life and not the life of royals. However, how can they experience the 'normal' way when everyone wants to either get to know them better or destroy their social life physically and mentally. They've been dreaming about Japan all their life, but is it worth the fighting for? Or will they go back home and never return?
1. Less than 3 Minutes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**Warning: Yaoi! SasuNaru, GaaNeji, ItaDei, ShikaTem, KakaIru, other pairings.**

**Summary: **The Namikaze (Naruto and his siblings) and Suna (Gaara and his siblings) arrive in Tokyo, Japan to experience a _'normal'_ life and the life of royals. However, how can they experience the _'normal'_ way when everyone wants to either get to know them better or destroy their social life physically and mentally. They've been dreaming about Japan all their life, but are it worth the fighting for? Or will they go back home and never return?

**Chapter 1**

**Less than 3 Minutes**

Many years ago, the Showa Era, 2 great scientists were banned from Japan because of their research on the Tailed Beasts. The Tailed Beasts have been sealed and locked away deep in the woods at a shrine far away from Japan. Destroying everything in their way, a Great man sealed them but died in order to seal them. No one knows his name but he will be forever remembered. The two scientists, whose last names are Namikaze and Suna, didn't want to share them their names, found an unknown island. At the island, the scientist found a shrine and a deep voice cried out to them to come. With nothing to lose, the scientist followed the voice into the shrine and found statues of the Tailed Beast. The red statue spoke to the scientists and asked for a deal. A deal to help them survive and become powerful beings but for that to happen they'll have to free them. Namikaze liked the deal but he knew who they were, so he didn't trust his word. So instead, the beasts will unleash their chakra into them as well as being their familiar. The Tailed Beasts agreed but only 2 of them can transfer their power to them. Namikaze chose Kurama, or the 9 Tail Fox, and Suna chose Shukaku, or the 1 Tail Tanuki, to be their familiars. The other Tailed Beasts were stuck as a statue until their owners come. However the down side of the deal is that they will never be able to get a woman pregnant but instead they'll have to produce a child. However, to keep their powers, they must each produce a child that's born on the same year. They understood their deal and since then, they started their legacy and bloodline.

It's now 20xx, and the island has become the most wanted vacation spot because of their high technology, beautiful mountains, clean azure Blue Ocean, and to see the royal families that resident the island, or the Hyakujū no Ō Island. There are 9 royal families total, since there are 9 tail beasts. However there are 2 families that are riches and most powerful family over the rest but most of all, keep the balance between the kingdoms. These 2 families are located at the Center of the island while the other has their own cities. The main city, where the royal family Namikaze and Suna are living, is known as the Hyakujū no Ō City. The 2 families that live at the main city and are neighbors are distinguished by the color of their castle. The Namikaze Castle consists on red and brown bricks and the Suna Castle consists on sandy beige, blue, and silver bricks. The outer appearance of both castles is medieval style, and the throne room, but the inner appearance is like any other modern house; well except for the hallways.

Since the Namikaze and Suna castles are neighbors, and good friends, they made a pathway to each of their castles, which lead to their kitchen. The current king of the Namikaze's is an energetic noble man, with tan kissed skin matching with bright as the sun blonde hair and Cerulean eyes, name Minato, and the current king of the Suna is silent but noble man, even with normal complexion, dark-brown/red hair and grey eyes, the normal look makes him appear handsome, and his name Tenara. Even though Minato and Tenara are kings, they don't possess the chakra of the Tailed Beast because they weren't born on the same year. So keep their deal on the beasts, they needed to produce a child on the same year, but they didn't conceal the deal with the first birth. Minato's wife, Kushina, gave birth to Deidara a year early than Sasori who, Tenara's wife, Karura. When Deidara hit 3 years old, Kushina gave birth to two healthy baby girls; the one with Strawberry hair and Sky blue eyes, Kushina name her Minako, the one with Rose Madder red hair and Egyptian blue eyes, Kushina name her Kumiko but once again Karura gave birth a year late, and she too was a healthy baby girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, just like her mother; her name being Temari. Even though Kushina gave birth to twins, Karura still had to give birth to a child on the same year, sadly. Suddenly, a year after Temari's birth, Karura gave birth to boy name Kankuro. When hope was disintegrating between the families, Karura gave birth to a healthy boy on January 19, 2 years after Temari's birth. 9 months later, October 10, Kushina gave birth to a healthy boy also. Karura named her pale skin, fiery spiky Carnelian red head with teal eyes boy Gaara and Kushina name her tan sunkiss, bright long spiky blonde hair with big clear Cerulean eyes boy Naruto. For 16 years, Gaara and Naruto have been best friends since and the two families finally keep their deal.

Now that Naruto and Gaara are 16 years old, they both understood their powers that obtained from the Tailed Beast and their ancestors history. However being teenagers that they are, they both asked their parents a request that is too risky to take. Sitting in the kitchen waiting on breakfast from his wife, is Minato with his son Deidara, daughters Minako, Kumiko, and his year old daughter, Akane. Akane looks just like her mother with her pale skin, blush red hair and dark blue eyes. Walking in the tremendous white and red kitchen and going to the glass table is Naruto with a smile placed on his face. He sat in the seat that's directly in front of his father, propping his arms up and hands under his chin, and stared at his father until he noticed him.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Minato, whose still not looking at him but at his IT Zero Laptop. IT Laptop is a high tech laptop that let you read it directly on the laptop or be brought out from the laptop to let the world see. Minato invented this laptop when he saw a future movie and wanted one for himself. When the prototype was done and was a success, he relooked in it, check for bugs or viruses, and then produce massive laptops thorough out the island. When other countries heard about this product, some wanted for themselves. So Minato released the product but only for the business people or to companies that he became friends with over the years. However, one company tried to reproduce the laptop and sell their own, but Minato installed a virus for anyone to try to reproduce his product. When word got out that a company when bankrupt because of the virus, whoever tried to reproduce the laptop stop their research and be grateful that they have the laptop. Soon after the incident, Minato made a company called IT Namikaze (Intelligent Technology) that sells futuristic technology such as the cellphone. IT Namikaze Company became the biggest company on Earth.

"Just a simple question" answered Naruto

"Go on."

"Can I go to Tokyo, Japan?" Almost breaking his neck, Minato stared at Naruto as if he just said he wants to go to Japan. Which he did and so he had on this 'I can't believe you asked that' face.

"Why do you want to go there?" asked Minato with a sigh.

"Because I heard it's a great place to visit and so I want to visit."

"No."

"And why not?"

"You know darn well why I don't want you to go there."

"Because Japan banned our ancestors from ever coming, blah blah blah, and it was years ago. Hint. Hint." Naruto emphasis his hints with the bunny ears hand than crossed his arms. "Dad you shouldn't hold a grudge from Japan when our ancestors researched the Tailed Beasts. Besides, if it wasn't for Japan, we wouldn't be here. You also wouldn't be a King or alive, and you wouldn't be this successful. However, I want to know more about where I came from and go somewhere new. I've been to America and I've been to Europe, heck I've been to Korea, but what I always want to go to is Japan." Naruto paused for a while, studying his father before continuing. "If you are just worried about me going alone, I'm taking Gaara and you can pick anyone you like to join me. Also, Hiruzen oji-san, Tsunade baa-chan and Jiraya are there in Japan so I can always go to them if I need anything. So can I go to Japan?" Naruto was now standing with his hands on his hips staring at his dad and waiting for answer. Minato glanced at his wife then back at Naruto. With a sigh he replied, "Yes you can go, but you leave in a week. We check out some housing and a school you'll be going to. I also have to decide which body guards that will go with you." Even though Minato was explaining to Naruto, Naruto was too busy jumping up down and running out the door to go tell Gaara the news.

"Wow. You really going to let him go?" asked Deidara as he stuck a strand of his long blonde hair behind his ear.

"Yeah, and Minako, Kumiko, and you are going with him." replied Minato as he went back to staring at his laptop. While reading, he was suspecting a 'What' sound from Deidara, Minako, and Kumiko but when he glanced at them, they both left the table and you can hear them cheering or shouting out their plans of getting ready for Sunday.

"Who knew those three wanted to go to Japan also?" Said Kushina as she placed his ham omelet with a side of pancakes, and refilled his coffee. She then gave Akane her morning milk with strawberry oatmeal.

"Well at least it'll be quiet around here." After Minato said that, Akane started to cry out and fuss. "Somewhat quiet." Kushina laughed at Minato and nodded her head in agreement.

"Gaara, guess what?" shouted Naruto, he barged in Gaara's tan and gold room, which the first room is just the sitting room where a beige couch and armchairs with red rectangle pillows lay, a flat screen television over a fireplace to the left, different pictures or people, a huge chandelier and an walnut double door to the right. Naruto searched the room and finding no Gaara then opened the walnut door to Gaara's chambers. There sitting on the beige covered bed with white pillows over big brown pillows, is Gaara with his Tanuki pet or familiar Shukaku, reading a book.

"You're father said yes?" asked Gaara

"Yep! We're going to Japan! Or did your father say no?" asked Naruto as he sat down on the bed.

"No he said yes, as long as Sasori and the others come as well." Gaara set his book down and Naruto jumped on his lap with a huge smile on his face. Gaara laughed at Naruto antic and brushed his hair with his hand.

"I can't wait for Sunday! I'm just too excited!" glee Naruto, he started to kick the bed and shake his head in excitement, making Gaara laugh.

"Me too, Naruto."

During the whole week, Minato found a whole top floor that has condos that connects to each other but Naruto exclaimed that he wanted to furnish his own condo, so Minato scratch out personal designers to furnish the condo. The top floor have 3 rooms, so Sasori, Deidara, and Kankuro have to share a condo, the girls share another one, and Naruto and Gaara share the last one. When it hit Thursday, Minato picked Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, Might Guy, and Mitarashi Anko, however he made them be teachers at Konoha Academy High, a prestigious school run by his Godfather, Sarutobi Hiruzen in Tokyo, Japan. He called beforehand, and Hiruzen agreed to let his bodyguards to be teachers, and see his God grandchildren again. He also called Tsunade and Jiraya to tell them that Naruto, Gaara and their siblings are coming this Sunday, and they were happy to see Naruto and their God grandchildren too, and they'll pick them up Sunday afternoon. Hiruzen called back to Minato and told what the bodyguards' curriculum is: Iruka is the History teacher for the juniors, Kakashi is the school's doctor, Asuma is the Math teacher for the juniors, Kurenai is the English teacher for the juniors, Guy is the Gym teacher, and Anko is the Science teacher for juniors also. When he decided the spies and guardians for Naruto and Gaara, he immediately sends them to Japan. The guardians stay in the same building as them; even it's not a condo, the apartments are still luxurious. To not be suspicious, they split up the group: Iruka and Kurenai stayed in an apartment, Asuma and Kakashi in one, Guy and Anko in one. Even though everyone knows that Iruka and Kakashi are lovers, they need to be separate from apartments because it'll be problem for Iruka later. Since Kakashi can't take his hands off of Iruka.

When it finally hit Saturday, everyone double check their bags, which they had 5 bags, but they decided to go with 3 bags and go shopping when they arrive to Japan. Minako and Kumiko visited the salon with Temari to get their hair and nail done at the Saint Salon, while Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro gone to Vincent's Motorcycle Store to get pick out new motorcycles, and they also have to get Temari's and Minako's motorcycle too. Which Naruto's motorcycle is a Sunset color with black, Gaara's is Maroon color with black, Kankuro's is black with royal purple, Temari's is a Goldenrod color with orange and Minako's is an Amaranth color with black, Kumiko's is a Sapphire color with white and their motorcycles are the new Suna Anemos motorcycle. Deidara and Sasori bought new Suna Maserati Gran Turismo; Deidara's car is Venetian red and black, while Sasori's is Vermilion red and black. Rather than buying the cars and motorcycles, it was gift from Suna Anemos Company, Tenara's company. After they got their rides, they were shipped to Japan, waiting for them at their condo complex. They also upgraded their cellphones, a gift from IT Namikaze, but had to disguise their cellphones because they don't want anyone to recognize their status. So on the outside and inside, the phone is the flip style but a push of a button, the phone changes to the IT Zero cellphone; this also applied to their laptops. That night, the young royalties went to bed early with dreams of Japan and their new life for a year.

"Good morning Naruto-sama." greeted his maid, Hana, as she brought Naruto's clothes for the day. Hana has been Naruto's maid since, well, a baby. She has long brown hair with hazel eyes, a white complexion and a face of a beauty, she's also 28 years old, and so she took care of Naruto when she was 12 years old. Kushina found her when she was 10 years old but she also had a little brother, Haku, with her that cold November night. Haku, resembling his sister, has long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame. At that time, Haku was 8 years old. After she found them, she gave them both an education, along with Karura, than when Naruto and Gaara were born, Hana asked Kushina if she can be Naruto's maid. Haku, also, asked if he can be Gaara's butler and Karura welcomed Haku in warm arms. Even though Kushina wanted to adopt her as her own daughter, but Hana insist that she becomes Naruto's maid. Then when the oldest maid retired, Kushina immediately made Hana the head maid (because she trusted her the most). Ever since Hana became Naruto's maid, Hana has been a second mother and eldest sister to him.

"Good morning Hana-san." mumbled Naruto as he was half-sleep with his eyes closes. Hana giggled at Naruto's appearance and him trying to unbutton his shirt. She helped him undress and lead him to his bathroom, and helped him in the vast Jacuzzi tub. She went back to Naruto's room to gather his clothes and put them on the counter. While she waited for Naruto to get out the bathroom, she did her usual routine: make Naruto's Sunset bed, opened the beige curtains, feed Kurama, Naruto's fox, dust Narutos' shelves and pictures, and put Naruto's bags by the door. When she came back, Naruto was already dressed in the outfit that she chosen: a black jacket over an orange writing matching with orange skinny pants, orange and black checkered scarf, and a black fedora hat and, last but less, black boots standing in front of the mirror.

"How did I do?" asked Hana

"Great of course!" glee Naruto, as he jumped up and down with excitement, then looked back at the mirror to see if he messes up his hair.

"That's good. Come on Naruto, you have to eat breakfast before you leave for Japan." explained Hana, Naruto nodded his head and followed Hana to the kitchen. Minato, Kushina, and Akane were the first one downstairs and already eating breakfast. The next person to come to the kitchen was Deidara, styling his hair in a loose ponytail, wearing a long grey sleeve shirt with red skinny pants, brown Soodmall shoes, a silver cross, and holding a black trench coat.

"Good morning." greeted Deidara

"Good morning." greeted everyone in unison. Hana gave Naruto's pancakes with 3 sausages, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and a cup of orange juice. She then gave Deidara his plate of 2 sunny side ups, 3 sausages, and cut up hash browns with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning everyone~!" sang Minako and Kumiko as they waltz in the kitchen. Minako dressed in an ivory short chiffon dress with a ruby red bow in her strawberry curly hair, ivory ankle boots, holding a fur collar brown coat and a chain red retro handbag. Kumiko's attired is a simple thick fur vest over a long black sleeve shirt bottomed with a black diamond pattern leather shorts matching with a thick fur hat, which covers her straight long hair, and knee long leather boots while holding a black Rome wool coat and a brown Kvoll handbag.

"Good morning." greeted everyone in unison, again. When Minako and Kumiko both sat down, Hana gave them each a healthy bowl of oatmeal with berries on top and a cup of apple juice.

"So is everyone ready to leave? Got everything pack and waiting in the car?" asked Kushina, they all nodded their head and then she turned towards Hana. "Are you ready to go too Hana-chan?"

"Eh? I'm going too?" asked Hana

"Why yes, you are. Didn't Naruto tell you?" asked Kushina, they both glanced at Naruto and he gave them confused looks.

"What?" asked Naruto

"Why didn't you tell Hana-chan that she was going with you?"

"I thought I did. Sorry Hana-san."

"She don't even have time to pack since you all leave in 25 minutes." sigh Kushina

"Since we're going shopping today to furnish the condos, we can stop by the clothing store and shop for her needs." explained Deidara

"That's good. Hana-chan, come with me and I'll dress you myself for the trip." said Kushina, Hana was about to complain, but she was dragged upstairs towards her room. Minato shook his head at his wife and as usual, his eyes were glued to the laptop.

"Good morning everyone!" shouted Temari as she entered the kitchen wearing a short fur coat over a white long sleeve shirt with leather pants matching it with a leopard scarf and black leather ankle boots; she also pulled her dirty blonde hair to a ponytail to finish off the outfit. "Mina-chan, you look adorable." Temari made her way to Minako and they started to discuss about Japan. Gaara came after her dressed in a black trench coat over a white V shirt that's over a black tank top with black skinny pants matching with a white belt and black high-tops.

"Good morning." said Sasori as he entered 5 minutes after Gaara came in, and he's attire is a maroon leather jacket over a leopard hooded vest that's over a white skull shirt matching with maroon leather pants with black leather boots. Following behind Sasori, Kankuro came in dressed in simple attire: black leather trench coat over a lilac purple color matched in skinny gray pants with black Soodmall shoes.

"Yo what's up!" shouted Kankuro

"Waiting for Hana-san to get ready to go because _someone _didn't tell her that she's coming with us to Japan." explained Hinako, Naruto stuck his tongue out at her and Hinako rolled her eyes.

"Oh Hana-chan is coming with us too?" asked Haku coming in carrying a black luggage, dressed in a black woolen jacket over a white collar shirt that's matched with a brown vest and a maroon scarf bottomed with black skinny pants and dark-brown boots.

"Haku-san you're coming too?" asked Kumiko, Haku nodded his head eagerly with a bright smile on his face. Its Haku's first time out of Hyakujū no Ō and he can't wait to see Japan. Suddenly Kushina came back with an entire different Hana. Kushina dressed in Hana in a black fur vest that's over a leopard coat, under a cashmere turtle neck sweater bottomed with black leather pants matching with black ankle boots and clutching a black wallet purse. Deidara whistled at her as she stood there.

"H-How do I look?" asked Hana as she nervously looked around the kitchen.

"Daebak." gasp Naruto

"If you can make Naruto speak another language by mistake, then I think you can be confident in your look." analyzed Kumiko

"So I did well?" asked Kushina, everyone nodded their heads, and Kushina held her head high and stood in confidence. When she was about to sit by her husband, she glanced at the clock and they leave in 7 minutes! "Okay hugs and kisses, you all need to leave _now_ or you'll be late for your plane."

"Mom, it's our plane, so they'll have to wait on us." explained Minako

"If you think like that all the time, then you'll be late to everything. Now hurry up and leave." Kushina shooed them out the house and maybe yelled them to hurry up. They knew if Red-Hot Habanero came out, then there will be hell. So they quickly left the house and rushed to the Suna GMC before Kushina became genuinely angry and beat them to a pulp. Naruto peeked out the window and waved at his parents as they drove off to their personal plane.

Arriving at the airport, they first went to check in before boarding the plane. The pilot announced that they'll be leaving in 3 minutes and that they need to sit and buckle. Once seated, the pilot announced that they're leaving and started the engine. Naruto bounced up and down in his seat like a kid going to Disney world. Gaara tried to calm him down but he just ended up laughing at Naruto.

Soon they were in the air flying towards Tokyo, Japan, and Sasori and Deidara were in the back, drinking, but not much since they want to be sober when they arrive. The girls, including Hana and Haku, were discussing about their new life in Japan and how they'll travel all around Japan, shop in ever clothing store, trying every dessert that's been ever made, and etc. Naruto and Gaara were just discussing about what's high school is like. They, meaning every Namikaze and Suna royalty, never got see or feel what a high school is like since they've been homeschool. However just because they were homeschool didn't mean they weren't intelligent. Actually, the teenagers at the level of a sophomore college student right about now. If they wanted to, they can take any college exam and pass it with perfect scores; but because they never experience high school, they decided to be normal high school students.

"Ah, it's Karin." said Naruto as he checked his messages on his cell. Karin is Naruto's cousin from his mom side and Karin looks just like her mom, with long Ruby hair that is short and spiky on the right side, while the left side is longer and straight and she have Ruby eyes to match her hair.

"What did she say?" asked Gaara

"She said she's waiting for us at the airport." answered Naruto, he was about to reply to the message but he didn't know what time they'll be arriving. "How long before we get to Japan?"

"2-3 hours I think."

"Oh…" Naruto replied to Karin and told her that they'll arrive in 2-3 hours. "Guess I'll take a little cat nap."

"Too excited to sleep?" asked Gaara but he knew his best friend didn't sleep because of his excitement. Hell, he was just bouncing in his seat like a kid 30 minutes ago. Naruto only nodded his head and lay back in his chair with Kurama on his lap. Gaara glanced outside before he too decided to take a nap with Shukaku.

"In 15 minutes we will be arriving in Tokyo, Japan." announced the pilot but Naruto and Gaara were the only ones who didn't hear because of their little nap. Hana, who was in the back, went to go check Naruto since she haven't heard a peek out of him nor Gaara, but it was normal for Gaara to be silent; he do have his father's personality. When she saw the two sleeping, she couldn't help herself from squealing inside. The two look like angels. Hana didn't have the heart to wake them up but she knew that she needs to wake them up to be alert and ready to go.

"Naruto-sama. Gaara-sama." whispered Hana as she shook the boys awake. Gaara was the first one to wake up but Naruto was still in dreamland. "Naruto-sama you need to wake up." Hana shook Naruto once more but Gaara couldn't take it anymore and smack Naruto across his head. Naruto jerk his body up and scanned the room franticly. When he saw Gaara and Hana, he calmed down then glared at Gaara.

"What you wanted Minako or Kankuro wake you up with something more than a smack?" asked Gaara, Naruto shook his head and shivered at the thought of them waking him up. He remembered when those two poured ice cold water on him one time but the worst they did was carry Naruto outside to the pool, got a float, put him in the float then drifted him to the middle of the pool. When he woke up, he screamed at the top of his lungs and tried to paddle himself but he flipped over and ended up wet, and sick. "How long do we have before arriving?"

"Less than 15 minutes." When Naruto heard the time, he jumped up out of his seat and head straight for a window, since Gaara is by the window. As he peered out of the window, he was amazed at the beautiful sight of Japan. He then started to bounce again and point to the window like a kid who saw a toy that he wanted. "Okay you two do know the rules when we arrive in Japan right?"

"Don't tell people are real last names. Don't say anything about our status. Don't attract attention to ourselves." recited Naruto and Gaara

"Good."

"Please buckle your seat belts as we are approaching Tokyo, Japan." announced the pilot, Naruto squealed in excitement like a girl but nevertheless took his eyes off of Japan. In less than 3 minutes, he was going to step foot in Japan! In less than 3 minutes, he'll explore Tokyo's streets. In less than 3 minutes, he was going to live in Japan.


	2. Encounter with an Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Just the unknown products and companies. **

**Warning: Yaoi! Lemon and MPreg (later in the story) Pairings: SasuNaru, GaaNeji, ItaDei, ShikaTem, KakaIru, etc.**

**Chapter 2**

**Encounter with an Angel**

"We've arrived!" Naruto shouted with his arms in the air. He glanced all around the Narita International Airport and couldn't stand still. In the midst, he searched for Karin and even called her name out, ignoring the 'don't attract attention' rule.

"Naruto-sama. Rule 3." Hana said strictly.

"Sorry."

"Naruto! Gaara!" Karin shouted as her Ruby hair waved in the air while running to group. Karin is dressed in a long grey sleeve irregular sweater bottomed with navy shorts matched in knee long leather boots and carrying a tan brown handbag.

"Karin! It's been too long since I last saw you." Naruto glee as he hugged her.

"I know. I'm glad your dad finally let you come to Japan!" Karin said, jumping up and down in happiness. She grabbed both of Naruto's hands and they both started bounce while spinning in a circle.

"Where's Jiraya-sama and Tsunade-sama?" Haku asked while looking around for them.

"Oh they both can't make it. Tsunade-san has an important meeting and I don't know what happened to Jiraya-san." Karin explained as she fixed her brown glasses and stops bouncing and pointed to the elevator door. "The cars are parked in the parking lot."

"It's a shame that they couldn't come." Hana said

"I'm sure that perverted man is just fooling around with girls." Naruto mumbled under his breath but Hana heard him and smacked him across his head. He immediately apologizes to Hana and they made their way to the parking lot. There they saw 3 Suna's GMC and saw three of their bodyguards: Kakashi, Asuma, and Guy. The men grabbed their luggages and placed them in the trunk, then opened the door for them. The girls sat in one car, the oldest men plus Haku sat in one, and Naruto, Gaara, and Hana in the other. Before they started shopping they want to see the layout of their condos and snatch the good rooms. Arriving at the complex, the Konoha Condo's, they first parked their car in their personal parking lot then rode up to their condo, which is on the top floor: 30th floor. Entering the hallway, there are 3 doors: 1 to the far left, 1 straight across from the elevator, and 1 to the far right.

"Girls to the far left, men to the right, and teens across." Hana shouted and pointed to each direction for the young royalties. When the girls heard where their room was, they ran to find good rooms. Unlike the girls, the men walked to their room in a calm manner, and so did the teens, Naruto and Gaara. Hana and Haku left also to their room which is a floor below to them. Even though the condo is white with poplar flooring, and is empty and lifeless, Naruto and Gaara stared in awe at the Grand Room but then gasp at the view of Tokyo. Naruto ran to the tall glass windows and glanced across the city, with Gaara gliding slowly behind him. After looking at the view, they finally saw the white spiral stairs that's to the left of the entrance door, and behind those stairs is the medium size Teak wood kitchen. Gaara glide towards the kitchen to check out the kitchen, or be exact his kitchen. He checks the stainless silver stove, the double silver oven, checked out the closet that's by the silver dishwasher and the one across from that. He even checked the cabinets and the black bar. Before leaving the kitchen, he spotted a hallway with stairs that goes downwards. Ignoring the hallway, Naruto and Gaara turned left and found their first bedroom. They entered the Alice blue room with the same poplar flooring and immediately eliminated this room for their bedroom but decided that it'll be guest bedroom. Leaving that room, they entered the light black room and the room is small, so they left. However, they came across a door at the end of the hall; they opened the door and it lead to a hallway with a door at the end of the hall and another hallway to the right. Opening the door, they were greeted with a white marble master bathroom. They opened the first door in the bathroom and it was white dressing room with black shelves. The second door has a toilet, so they peek at the shower that's behind the long tub. The other 2 doors lead to a similar dressing room and toilet. So they left the bathroom and there was a door across the bathroom but it only led to the stairwell. To the left of the door was another room and it was the master bedroom with white and poplar flooring.

"Rock, paper, scissors, to see who gets the room." Naruto said as he got in position. Gaara nodded his head and position also. With rock as his chose, Naruto loss the game to Gaara who chose paper. However when they got upstairs, the hall to the right had the same exact layout as the master hallway. Also there were 5 extra rooms and made the rooms a music room, an art room, an office, a game room, and another guest room. The young teens walked back down to the Vestibule and exit the condo.

"Is everyone done finding their rooms?" Hana asked, she glanced at the group before her and saw that Minako has a happy expression on her face; which means that she got biggest room in their condo. "Then let's be on our way to…" Hana glanced at Karin for help because she didn't know where they were going.

"To Konoha's Grand Mall." Karin said

"You heard her so let's go." Hana shouted and making their way to the parking lot. This time Hana told the bodyguards that they'll go alone so they won't attract attention. Little did she know that having a group of beauties will get her more attention than she wanted. Back at the parking lot, Deidara, Sasori, and Haku drove the GMC, since Deidara's and Sasori's car won't hold a lot of people, to Konoha's Grand Mall. Arriving at their destination, they finally found a parking place considering that it took 10 minutes to find one. The place is tremendous but they needed more parking places. When the group finally entered the mall, they were awed at the size of the inside and architectural design. The mall is shape in a circle and layered with multiple floors. The first floor has a medium size tropical pool that is placed in the middle and 2 clothing store and 1 small dark-green café.

"Wow." Naruto whispered and glanced around and up the mall.

"Since the mall is huge, let's split up and meet here in…3 hours." Hana instructed to the group, who nodded their heads in agreement. Hana went with the girls to first buy her necessity needs. Deidara and Haku went in one direction, Sasori and Kankuro went the other, and Naruto, Gaara, and Karin took the escalator to the upper floor.

"Which store do you two want to go to?" Karin asked as the rode the escalator.

"Furniture." They both said in unison. Karin slightly nodded her head and led them to the Suzy's, a furniture store. Entering the store, they were greeted with an employer name Chisa.

"Hello, my name is Chisa and welcome to Suzy's. How can I help you?" Chisa asked with a smile on her face. Even though she has a smile on her face, you can tell her smile is fake and see her real intention. Gaara saw this and promptly ignore her. Naruto, being the friendliest, greeted back and told her that they're looking for furniture, and doesn't need her help. With that, Naruto and Gaara glanced around the store for furniture.

"Naruto." Gaara said as he pointed to a Milan 3-piece pearl leather sofa set: sofa, daybed and 2 chairs.

"This will be great in the Grand Room." Naruto said while feeling the sofa's softness. Between the set stood a San Sebastian round coffee table and they told the lady that they'll pay for this whole set including the coffee table. They also purchased an Istikbal Max Three Seat Sleeper Sofa in Natural Cream and Brown pillows for both of their dressing rooms, and a Modern Two-Tone Fabric Sectional Sofa for the library that's between the Master bedroom and the Grand Room. Leaving the shock Chisa, they came across dining furniture and immediately decided to buy Marais Dining Room Furniture, 5 Piece Set (54" Mirrored Dining Table and 4 Chairs) and 4 black stools. They called the lady over, and told her that they'll purchase this set too. She slightly bowed and ringed up their price before following behind them. Next they bought a Felton Bed (King) 7-piece set for Gaara, 2 Azzuro with Tufts Bed (Queen) 5-piece set for the guests' rooms and Thompson Falls Poster Bed (King) 7-piece set for Naruto. When done browsing and purchasing furniture they bought (for the office): 2 Space Saver Computer L Desks, 2 High-Back Executive Chairs, 8 Axess 4 Shelf Bookcases in Black, 2 Sonoma Two Drawers Lateral File with Two Door Storage Cabinet, 2 Three Light Arched Desk Lamps, 2 Trash Cans, some office organizers. Finally they searched around for décor then went to the register to purchase and ship off to their new home.

"That will be…$975,000. Cash or Credit?" Chisa asked, Naruto pulled out his credit card and swiped it, punched in his numbers than he was done. Chisa stood there disbelieving that these teens have that much money. She was so in shock that she almost forgot to say _'Thank you. Please come again' _and when she did say it, she stuttered her words. That day, Chisa learned the real saying of _'Don't judge a person by its cover' _that day.

"Omg! Did you see her face?! Priceless." Karin laughed as they walked out the store and heading to a kitchen store.

"Serves her right. Can't stand those types of people." Gaara snarled

"Yeah I know but she learned her lesson to not judge people." Naruto said, Gaara huffed but nodded his head slightly. When they arrived at the Akimichi's Kitchen store and they let Gaara handle the kitchen cookware, bakeware, and all that jazz. Naruto and Karin were glad Gaara knew what he was looking for because they bored out of their minds. When Gaara was finished, the three couldn't carry all their stuff plus their siblings stuff, they texted Gaara to buy theirs too, so he shipped it off to the house. Next they went up the escalators to the Haruno's Bed & Bath and once again, too much stuff for 3 people to carry so they shipped that off. Then they headed off to Aburame's Outdoor store to buy patio furniture, pool maintenance & upkeep, and a water slide. Gaara shook his head at Karin and Naruto boosting about a water slide. To find art supplies, they went to Sai's Arts & Crafts, than went to find instruments in Hyūga's Music Store, to find electronics in, well, IT Store of course but they only bought televisions since they have laptops. Finally but not least, they went into Inuzuka's PetSmart to buy bedding, toys, grooming, cleanup supplies, etc for their pet Kurama and Shukaku.

"I'm exhausted." Karin breathes out as she laid head first on the table at a maroon Café called Bīscuit.

"You're exhausted? Most of the time you sat down as we looked around." Naruto explained

"But Naru-chan, you don't wear heels." Karin whined

"And I thank god for that." Naruto smirked then slurped his mango slushy. Karin stuck her tongue at Naruto than got up. Naruto and Gaara raised a brow at her. "Lady's room. Watch my purse." Naruto nodded his head and Gaara waved her off than took a bite of his Chicken sandwich. Karin shook her head at her cousins who showed no interest than made her way to the Lady's room. After she was through, she ran into the 3 most popular people at Konoha Academy High: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyūga Neji, and Hyūga Hinata. Sasuke styled his hair in the usual black spiky hairdo, dressed in black shirt bottomed with black skinny pants matched with a long sleeve jacket and black high tops. Neji let down his long brown hair and dressed in black shirt with white and purple coloring topped over a black blazer bottomed with dark-skinny jeans and black boots. Like Neji, Hinata also has her dark-blue hair down and she is dressed in a royal purple Single-Breasted One dress with stockings matched in black pumps and holding a black fur coat.

Karin glanced over at Sasuke and Neji, bowed, than glanced over at Hinata. "Hinata-chan, you look great in that dress."

"Thank you Karin-chan." Hinata said shyly. "So are you here alone Karin-chan?"

"No I'm here with my cousins. Helping them shop since it's their first time in Japan." Karin explained

"I thought you don't have any family?" Sasuke asked

"Of course I have a family Sasuke."

"You know what I meant."

"I know." Sasuke almost facepalm himself but it wasn't an Uchiha thing to do. "Anyways, I have 2 of my cousins waiting on me and I don't want to keep them waiting."

"Can we meet them Karin-chan?" Hinata asked with a hint of happiness. Even though Hinata is shy and timid, she likes to meet new people and wish to travel the world. However, because of her sheltered life, everytime she meets someone new, she becomes shy and stutter…a lot.

"I'm sure they want to see a beautiful girl like you." Karin explained and laughed when Hinata blush a pink color. "They're waiting for me at the Bīscuit café." Karin grabbed Hinata's hand and gently led her to the café with Neji and Sasuke behind them. When they arrived, Karin couldn't believe her eyes. Naruto and Gaara were not at the table that they were supposed to be sitting at. Karin couldn't even text them because she didn't have her cellphone; or so she thought. She checked her back pocket and there was her ruby IT cellphone. Hinata gave Karin a concern look but Karin gave her a reassuring smile. Karin called up Naruto and he immediately picked up.

_"Hello?"_ Naruto answered

"Naruto, where the hell are you?" Karin asked as she glanced around the area.

_"I do not know."_

"Great. Why did you two leave?"

_"People kept coming up to us and asking questions like do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend and what not. Gaara was about to explode and probably hurt someone so we left. Well more like ran."_

"You should've let Gaara punch someone and stayed put. Now Hana-san is going to yell at us because you two decided to split up."

_"Sorry Karin but I had no choice. Gaara was going to murder someone." _

"Yeah and when I find you I'm going to murder you." Naruto mumbled something but Karin couldn't quite catch it. "Whatever, just look around where you are and tell me the stores that you see."

_"I see Yamanaka's Flower Boutique and…" _

"Oh that's just upstairs." Karin interrupted as she walked to the nearest escalator. "Okay I'll be there soon. Bye."

_"Bye." _

"Your cousins sound like a lot of trouble. How old are they?" Neji asked

"You have no idea and they're both 16."

"Male or female?" Sasuke asked

"Both male and they're not ugly. Anymore questions?"

"Single?" Sasuke asked but Karin just shook her head as they rode the escalator. "So is that a no or are you just ignoring my question?"

"Ignoring your question." Sasuke was about to say a smartass remark but they arrived at the 4th floor and Karin was speed walking towards Yamanaka's Flower Boutique store. When she got there, she only found Gaara leaning on the wall and was surround by a bunch of girls. "Gaara!" Gaara glanced at the direction he heard Karin than excused him from the girls and walked towards Karin. "Gaara where's Naruto?"

"The people from before found us and so he lured them away from me." Karin clicked her tongue and dialed Naruto's number again. When he picked up, Karin started to rant and yell at Naruto for being stupid and what not. While she screamed at Naruto, she left Gaara with the group of friends.

"H-Hello. It's nice to meet y-you." Hinata bowed and Gaara bowed back at her. "M-My name is Hyūga H-Hinata."

"Hello Hinata. My name is Su-I mean Sand. Sand Gaara."

"I-I heard that your family and you are n-new to Japan. I-Is it true?"

"Yes."

"B-But you have such perfect J-Japanese accent."

"Yes I'm Japanese but I've never been here before."

"O-Oh. W-Welcome to Japan."

Gaara gave her one of his rare smiles and said, "Thank you." Hinata blushed 5x redder and nodded her head shyly. Gaara glanced at the two boys behind Hinata and the boy with the long brown hair seemed to be capture by the pale skin, fiery red hair with beautiful teal eye teen before him. Sasuke smirked at Neji and he stretches his arm out to Gaara.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and this is my friend Hyūga Neji who's taking a liking to you." Neji recovered from his dazed and glared at Sasuke before he too stretches his arm out.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Hyūga Neji."

"Nice to meet you Uchiha. Hyūga." Neji was going to ask questions but Karin just got off the phone with Naruto.

"So where's Naruto?" Gaara asked

"He found Deidara wondering the mall with a little girl who's looking for her father."

"I hope she finds her father." Gaara said and Karin nodded her head in agreement.

Meanwhile with Deidara and Naruto, they were on the 6th floor of the mall searching for the little girl's, Mayumi's, father. Mayumi is 5 year old beauty with long silk black hair and Deep Sky blue eyes like Deidara. She's wearing a dark-green coat that's over a brown plaid dress with grey leggings, brown Indian boots and a brown with different dark color scarf. Walking for 10 minutes straight, they decided to sit on a bench by the escalator. After 5 minutes went by, Mayumi started to cry and saying she wants her daddy, and without anyone noticing him, Naruto left Deidara with the crying 5 year old. Deidara pulled out his white handkerchief with the letter D and dried Mayumi's tears away. He prompts her on his lap and held her close to his chest while smoothing out her hair. Mayumi finally calmed down and snuggled up to Deidara.

"Deidara-san, you're like a mother." Mayumi said

"Don't you mean 'my' mother?" Deidara asked

"No. I don't have a mommy. Just a daddy."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm use to not have a mommy but at least I know what it feels like to have a mommy."

"So what's your daddy's name?"

"Itachi."

"Itachi. He sounds handsome."

"And he is. He's the most handsome guy in the whole world!" Mayumi glee as she stretched her arms apart.

"So I'm not handsome?"

"No because you're a very beautiful lady." Mayumi smiled at Deidara who gave her a mischievous smirk before tickling her.

"So are you going to take back for calling me a lady?" Deidara asked as he stopped tickling her. Mayumi shook her head.

"Nope because you're really beautiful." Mayumi laughed

"Then I just have to keep tickling you until you take it back." Deidara smiled and startled to tickle her again. After a while, Mayumi cried mercy and Deidara stopped his antic. He placed Mayumi back on his lap to fix her hair than lifted her up to start searching for her dad again. However, Mayumi spotted her dad franticly running and looking in stores.

"There! There's my daddy!" Mayumi glee and pointed to the tall black hair man wearing a black trench coat but you couldn't see what else he was wearing since he was running.

"That's good." Deidara put Mayumi downed first before crouching down to be eye level with her. "Then I guess this is goodbye Mayu-chan."

"You mean I can't see you ever again?" Mayumi asked with tears beginning to fill up in her eyes.

"Of course not sweetheart. We'll see each other again." Deidara wiped her tears from her cheek with his handkerchief before giving it to her. "Here. I want you to hold on to this, so the next time you see me, you can give it back to me." Mayumi nodded her head and took the handkerchief than put it her little brown purse. "I promise I'll see you again."

"Pinky promise?" Mayumi asked as she held up her right pinky finger.

"Pinky promise." Deidara held her pinky finger with his and they shook on it. Mayumi started to smile and gave Deidara a kiss on the cheek before running off to her dad. When he saw her finally made it to her dad and picked her up, he turned and left to find his family.

"Mayumi thank God I found you. Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?" Itachi asked as he checks her for any bruises or anything out of placed.

"There was this big guy trying to hurt me but Deidara-san saved me from him and he's been with me ever since." Mayumi explained

"Deidara-san?" Itachi asked

"Yeah. The long blonde hair guy over there, that's getting on the escalator. Deidara-san!" Mayumi shouted loudly and waved her hand like crazy for Deidara to see her. When he glanced over to Mayumi, he smiled at her and waved back before he descends to the lower lever. Even though Itachi got a glimpse of Deidara, he couldn't get the Dark Sky blue eyes with long flowing blonde hair angel out of his mind. "And look daddy. He gave me his handkerchief and promised me that we will meet again." Mayumi showed her dad the white handkerchief with letter D on it and held it tight to her chest. Itachi smiled at his daughter and nodded his head.

"We will definitely see him again." Itachi smirked at himself and glanced at the direction that the angel went.

"Daddy, are you crushing on Deidara-san?" Mayumi asked, and Itachi forgot how sharp his daughter is. "I don't mind. Deidara-san is nice and very pretty."

"Yes he's very beautiful. Let's go find your uncle and cousins." Itachi suggested and took the escalator down a level and he immediately spots his brother and cousins. All he had to do was look for a crowd and he'll find his brother. However as he got close, he saw Karin and a teenager he never seen before.

"Sasu-chan! Hina-chan! Neji-chan!" Mayumi shouted as she waved at the group.

"Mayu-chan!" Karin waved at Mayumi.

"Karin-chan! Hello!"

"Cute as ever I see." Karin poked Mayumi's cheek and Mayumi giggled. "Well we have to go and meet our family at the door, so I'll talk to you later." Karin waved goodbye at the group and walked side by side with Gaara. Gaara's IT cellphone rang and he check his ID. "Who is it?"

"Deidara." Gaara said, at the name Deidara, Itachi focus his attention to the red head. "Hey Deidara." Pause. "Yeah we're on our way to door now." Pause. "Okay. Bye."

"What he say?" Karin asked

"They're all waiting on us." With that, they disappeared to the level below and kept on going until they got to the group. Meanwhile Itachi focused on his brother group and started to ask questions about the red head and Karin. Well he wanted to but his daughter got the first question.

"Those two know Deidara-san?" Mayumi asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah that's their cousin. How do you know him Mayumi?" Sasuke asked

"Deidara saved me from a big man and helped me find daddy!" Mayumi glee

"You're the child that was lost? What the hell Itachi?" Sasuke shouted

"Language Sasuke and we got separated somehow. However at this moment, I want to find Deidara." Itachi explained before walking away towards the main entrance. Amused by the situation, the group followed Itachi down to the second level, where they saw a group of unknown people but did spot Karin, Deidara, and Gaara. At that moment, Itachi leashed out a deadly aura as he saw his angel smiling at red head, and Neji too gave off a murderous aura as he saw his red head be hugged by a blonde boy from behind. When the group left, Neji and Itachi still had a murderous aura around them and both thought, _'I have to claim him fast'_.

Back to the young royalties, before they went home, they went to the Akimichi's Food Market for groceries. After spending $200,000 worth of food, they finally went home to unpack and move their furniture to the destination. Or at least get their beds in their bedroom and do the rest tomorrow.

"Someone looks happy." Sasori asked as helped prepare Deidara's bed. He decided to not do anything until tomorrow so he's sleeping with Deidara tonight. Sasori wore a red t-shirt with grey sweats and like him, Deidara dressed in a black t-shirt with red sweats.

"I saw the most wonderful girl today."

"Wow really? What is she like?"

"Hmm…she's bright, have a great laugh and oh she's 5 years old with a sexy dad." Deidara smirked

"Sounds like you hit the jackpot." Sasori said as he climbed on the bed. Deidara smiled and got on the bed also.

"I hope so." Deidara whispered before closing his eyes. Sasori heard the weary whispered and gently brushed the strands from Deidara's face than held on to his hand as he drifts off to Dreamland.


	3. Waiting for Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**Warning: Yaoi! Lemon and MPreg (later in the story) Pairings: SasuNaru, GaaNeji, ItaDei, ShikaTem, KakaIru, etc.**

**Chapter 3**

**Waiting for Tomorrow**

Stirring from his sleep because of the bright light, Naruto reluctant to get out of bed but he smelled a nice aroma coming from the kitchen. Before he knew it, his feet glide across the floor and zig-zag through furniture and boxes to get to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen, Gaara stood in front of the stove with a pan in one hand with a spatula in the other. Gaara pivot his head and smiled when he saw a half-awake Naruto.

"Mornin`" Naruto greeted, barely, and then sat on one of the black stools.

"Good morning." Gaara greeted back while placing a ham omelet with 2 stacks of pancakes on the side and gave him orange juice. Naruto nodded his head and began to chow down. "After you down, take a warm shower then come back because we need to straighten up this place." Naruto nodded again but glanced around the kitchen, which is the only room that looks decent. He gave Gaara a look.

"Kurama and Shukaku helped me." Gaara stated, with that Naruto continued to eat his breakfast. Then two people came strolling in the kitchen both wearing a similar outfit. The tall (around 6"3) violent long red hair with the same Cerulean eyes as Naruto is wearing a long black sleeve shirt with black pants matched with a red belt and red high top shoes. The other tall but short (around 6"1) light-brown ponytail hair with the same Teal eyes as Gaara is wearing a long red sleeve shirt with skinny red pants matched with a black belt and black high top shoes. Naruto glanced at the tall red head then smiled.

"Kurama…" Kurama, the red head raised a brow, "You're wearing normal clothes." Naruto snickered but in return he got a smack on his head. Normally, Kurama and Shukaku wore kimonos but today they wore normal clothing.

"We had to move table and chairs and kimonos would be a problem." Kurama explained, but Naruto just stared at him then smirked. "Shut up and go get dressed." Naruto saluted to Kurama then marched to his room to get dressed.

"I guess I should go take a shower too." Gaara stated then headed upstairs and left the two Tailed Beasts in the kitchen. Kurama gave Shukaku a side glanced before wrapping his arm around Shukaku's waist then pulling him closer. When he leaned closer towards Shukaku's lips, Gaara shouted, "No sex in my kitchen!" Kurama clicked his tongue the hoisted Shukaku over his shoulder before proceeding to a guest room. 15 minutes later, Naruto came back to the kitchen seeing no one around but he did hear noises down the hall. He shook his head and begins to put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher than back to his room. He scanned the bland room and decided to change the wall color. He placed his hand on the wall then closed his eyes, visualizing how he wanted the room to look like. The wall behind the bed turned a dark-brown then the other walls became a red-orange color. Naruto opened his eyes before he walked over to a wall and turned it to dark-brown and white bricks. Scanning the room, Naruto felt the room was him then left to see if Gaara came back or the two lovebirds were done. At the same time he came around the corner, Kurama and Shukaku walked into the Grand Room also.

"I hope you air the room out." Naruto said

"Have you ever walked into your room that smelled like sex?" Kurama asked

"You had sex in my room!" Naruto shouted, Kurama shrugged him off and Shukaku blushed that Naruto found out that they had sex in his room. "Did you ever have sex in Gaara's room?"

"If we had sex in your room, then of course we did it in Gaara's room." Kurama smirked, but Gaara heard everything as he came down the spiral stairs.

"You had sex in my room!" Gaara shouted

"At least you didn't do it in my room only." Naruto said as he felt better about the situation.

"Whatever, let's just straighten up this house first and forget that you two ever had sex in our rooms." Gaara walked into the library but Naruto leaned in close to Kurama and Shukaku.

"Who room did you frequently have sex in?" Naruto asked

"NARUTO!" Gaara shouted, almost following now and then, Naruto quickly made his way to Gaara.

Meanwhile, Deidara and Sasori visited their new clothing store that they're opening soon but it's just a side business and really for their hobby: designing clothes. Their store, Ƶeus, has two floors: the bottom floor men and women, and the top is for children. Everything appeared ready and in the right place, except they don't have clothes, shoes, or accessories. The men have their designs but they forgot one thing before leaving: Naruto and Gaara.

"Call them." Sasori demanded, he wasn't Deidara's bestfriend, Deidara would've glared at him.

_"Hello?"_ Gaara answered

"Gaara, we need you both down here at Ƶeus to produce our clothing."

_"I can only send one of us since we're getting our house straighten up plus Kurama or Shukaku."_

"We'll take any one of you." Deidara said, and he can hear Gaara asked Naruto, Kurama, and Shukaku who wanted to go. Kurama shouted that he'll do anything that does not involve moving furniture. Naruto yelled that he was lazy and Kurama argued that he was lazier than him, than an argument started.

_"Kurama and I will go." _Gaara said before hanging up.

"Gaara and Kurama are coming." Deidara informed Sasori. Sasori nodded his head and went to the back to arrange the designs to save time when Gaara and Kurama came. 30 minutes later, Gaara and Kurama arrived at Ƶeus, and Gaara wore a simple cream sweater with brown skinny pants matched with brown boots.

"So what do you need?" Gaara asked in a boring tone. Sasori held up a design and Gaara immediately understood. He took the design and snapped his fingers, and then poof the clothing was in his arms.

"Good, now we need 10 of those in different sizes and have other clothing to produce." Deidara said with a smile. 10 minutes later, Kurama snapped because they weren't done yet and wasn't near done, so he used his powers to make the process faster. In 10 seconds, the store actually looks like a store. Grey walls with white flooring, black chandeliers hanged around the store, black racks with full stock clothing, clothing on slatwalls, shoes lined up on a black box, and mannequin at the window and in the center of the store. He even made the stairway a bigger spiral staircase that's wrapped around a glass water tube.

"Great job Kurama!" Deidara praised

"Did you know that I'll lose my temper and arrange the whole store by myself?" Kurama asked

"Never." Deidara gasped but they all knew he did. Kurama just rolled his eyes and started to leave with Gaara behind. "Thanks for your hard work."

"God he is just as sneaky as Naruto." Kurama grumbled

"And Kankuro." Gaara added

"And Minako." Kurama added also. "God what is wrong with your family?"

"They got it from you." Kurama glared at Gaara but Gaara seem unfazed by it. "Kurama you forgot that you're sneaky too. Just not as bad as them." Kurama laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

At the same time that Gaara and Kurama are walking back home, 4 teenagers are walking to find a good place to eat lunch. Sasuke and Neji both wore a white blazer that has a red line on the shoulder and also red at the end of the blazer, matching with a pair of white pants that also have a red line on the sides and black Haruta shoes. The girls wore the something similar to the blazer but it was a dress; the dress is all white with red lining on the sleeves and red on the bottom of the sleeve, and red at the bottom of the dress also a long red bow. Hinata wore brown Haruta shoes and Karin wore black leather boots.

"How about we go to a café?" Karin asked

"If I want to go eat café food, then I would've stayed in school." Sasuke stated, Karin stuck her tongue at him and they continued walking.

"How about ramen?" Karin suggested

"That heart attack? No thank you." Sasuke, again, stated. Karin rolled her eyes and when she did, she saw two red heads across the street. She got a go look and saw that it was Gaara and Kurama.

"Gaara! Kurama!" Karin yelled as she waved her hand so they'll see her. She ran to the crosswalk, look both ways before running to the two. When she caught up to them, she gave Gaara a hug which he hugged her back.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school Karin?" Gaara asked

"Yes but its lunch time."

"Do you want me to cook you something?" Karin eyes lit up and she bounced up and down like a kid, and chanted 'yes' like it was a spell.

"Brat can you stop jumping?" Kurama asked but came out as a demanding request. Karin glared at Kurama nevertheless stop jumping, and then started to argue with Kurama. Busy arguing with each other, they didn't notice the teens approaching them.

"Good afternoon Gaara-san." Hinata greeted with a bow.

"Good afternoon Hinata-san." Gaara greeted back with a bow.

"What are they arguing about?" Hinata asked

"Who knows." Gaara turned to them and said, "Karin if you don't stop arguing with Kurama, I won't cook for you." Karin immediately stopped and gave Gaara the puppy dog eyes, and Kurama laughed.

"Is that your uncle Gaara-san?" Hinata asked

"No."

"Brother?"

"No."

"Cousin?"

"No."

"He's a freeloader." Karin explained and was about to laugh, but Kurama grabbed her both of her cheeks and pinched them hard. Karin hit Kurama's arms and begin to cry _"Stop!". _

"This little mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble." Kurama explained as he pulled her cheeks harder.

"He's a family friend who won't get any food either if he doesn't stop." Kurama removed his hands and they both had a glaring contest.

"They're like children." Neji mumbled

"I couldn't agree with you more." Gaara smiled and Neji blushed at Gaara smile.

"Gaara let's go I'm hungry!" Karin whined, but Gaara ignored her and listened to Hinata's question.

"Gaara-san you can cook?" Hinata asked

"Yeah he can! He's the best cook I've ever known." Karin boosted

"I wouldn't say best though."

"Of course you wouldn't say best. So Hinata-chan, would you like to come over and taste his cooking?" Karin asked, Gaara tried to protest but Karin ignored him.

"Oh I would love too." Hinata glee

"What about us?" Sasuke asked

"Boys aren't allowed." Karin teased with a smirk on her face. Sasuke glared at Karin. "Come Hinata-chan and Gaara-chan. Let's go." Karin pivots her body and walked with her head held high. Gaara shook his head and waved bye to the two teens that were left behind. Before the boys left, Sasuke heard some news that he can use on his brother, Itachi.

"So Gaara where did you come from?" Karin asked

"My mom vag-."

"You know what I mean."

"Ƶeus."

"Ƶeus? You mean the new store that's opening soon? Why were you there?"

"Ƶeus is Deidara's and Sasori's new store and I was helping out."

"Oh that's their store. I definitely have to shop there!" Karin glee as they turned a corner and disappeared from their sight.

"Did you hear that?" Sasuke asked

"About the new store?" Neji asked back

"Nope, new blackmail material." Sasuke smirked, and then they both left started to find a good place to eat.

"You have a crush on that brown hair guy don't you?" Kurama asked, Gaara blushed and glared at Kurama.

"N-No."

"Ha! You stuttered!"

"I-I was just surprised at you question that's all!" Gaara shouted

"I'm so telling Naruto." Kurama stated before running down the street.

"Kurama!" Gaara shouted and started to chase after him, and he chased him until he got to the condo. Naruto and Shukaku were resting on the couches when the duo came crashing in. Kurama appeared refresh and not tired while Gaara on the other hand was dead tired.

"Naruto. Gaara has a crush on a brown hair boy." Kurama informed

"Gaara is crushing on someone!" Naruto shouted as he shot up from the couch with his mouth open but it turned to a smirk. "I'm so going to tease you."

"We're coming in!" Karin shouted behind the door then burst it opened. "Naru-chan!"

"Karin-chan!" Then Hinata came in and she instantly blushed at the smiling blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes teen who is wearing a grey long sleeve shirt that has a red and white striped pocket on the right and navy jeans. "Oh we have a visitor. Welcome. My name is Naruto."

"I-I'm H-Hyūga H-Hinata." Hinata greeted while stuttering really bad.

"What a pretty name, Hinata-chan."

"T-Thank you."

"So Karin why are you here and not at school?"

"It is lunch time and I spotted Gaara on the way and followed him here."

"Hmm…"

"So what do you want for lunch Karin-chan?" Gaara asked

"Surprise me." Gaara nodded and glanced at Hinata who nodded her head also.

"Okay. Naruto come help me." Gaara demanded, Naruto saluted and followed Gaara. Karin led Hinata to the Grand Room and sat down on the couch. Hinata glanced around the condo in awed at the structure and design of the room.

"Want to take a look around the condo?" Karin suggested, Hinata nodded her head and she led her upstairs first. She went to the right and opened the door and peeked in and saw the high ceiling that's colored white and the other walls painted a red-orange color. She also a white Atwood Sectional sofa with red-orange pillows to the left, a coffee table in front of the sofa, two Atwood Ottoman on each side, and on the opposite is an Atwood Ottoman lounge chair with the same red-orange pillows.

"This must be Naruto's room." Karin said

"N-Naruto-san's r-room?"

"You have a crush on Naruto, don't you?" Karin asked

"I-I um…" When she couldn't find the words, she just nodded her head with a blush that's red as a tomato. Karin cooed at how cute she looks before leading her to another door but it was the bathroom. Karin glanced at Hinata and blush got redder.

"Hinata you perv." Karin teased. Hinata covered her face of embarrassment and Karin closed the bathroom door. At the end of the hall, they came to a door but it was just another hallway. She saw another door and proceeds to open it. Inside there's a piano, guitars, saxophone, drums, violins, and a microphone.

"Music room." Karin stated before going to the next door. She peeks in and saw new art supplies stack on shelves, easels, chairs, and etc. "Art room." She closed that door and turned the corner to go to the other door. Inside there's two desks, on each side, and tons of bookcase and shelves but empty. "Office." Closed it then went to the last door. She scanned the room and saw a yellow wall with white flower design behind the grey and thin white stipe bed that has 1 grey pillow, 2 grey with a white and yellow flower and 1 small white pillow, and the other walls were just gray with a yellow strip going horizontal. A yellow dresser to the far left, a two white Sloping Lounge Chair by the window, a yellow side table by the bed with a white lamp, and other objects.

"Guest room." Karin left the room and proceeds back downstairs, and walked towards the kitchen where they both smell a delicious aroma and Naruto screaming 'wait' and a girl's voice whining. When they to the kitchen, they witness Naruto getting attack by Minako, who's wearing a grey sweater dress with a yellow bow in her hair, to give her a taste of his salad. He stabbed the salad with a fork and feed Minako. Hinata felt her chest squeeze as she saw Naruto feed to a girl. At the same time, Kumiko, who's wearing a grey sweater and yellow shorts, leaned over the counter and stared at Gaara's Taco soup. Gaara pulled out a fork and got a spoon full of Taco Soup and then feed it to her. Karin pulled out her phone and took a picture of the two boys each feeding the two girls.

"That is delicious Naruto!" Minako praised

"Thanks. Now come help me set the table." Naruto carried the salad bowl to the glass table than back to get the bowls. Minako pouted nevertheless helped Naruto set the table. "Don't pout my dear." Naruto pinched her cheeks and she swats his hand from her cheek. Hinata felt another pain in her chest as Naruto teased the girl. Naruto laughed and continued to get the bowls. When Naruto left, Minako saw both Karin and Hinata looking at them.

"Karin-chan!" Minako was about to rush over to Karin and give her a hug but Naruto stopped her.

"No can do Minako. You have to help." Naruto dragged her back to the living room and Minako screamed for Karin to help her from Naruto. Karin just laughed and took picture of Minako getting dragged away. Naruto and Minako set the table with silverware and glasses that have either Mango juice or Green Tea. Naruto and Minako each brought two bowls over to Gaara and let him pour the soup in the bowls before placing the bowls down at the table. Kumiko helped by serving each chair a plate of salad. When she was done, she went to help Gaara put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and clean the kitchen.

"Thank you Kumiko." Gaara thanked and Kumiko smiled, and Karin took another picture.

"Why can't you be more like Kumiko?" Naruto protest and Minako smack his head hard.

"I can say the same thing to you Naru-chan." Naruto glared at his sister while rubbing his head and mumbled 'evil' or 'she-devil'.

"Karin why are taking pictures of Gaara-san?" Hinata asked

"To send it to your cousin." With a last picture of the lunch in front of her, she sends it to Neji saying _"Having fun over here"_.

Meanwhile Neji received the email and almost choked on his Grilled Chicken sandwich. At first he blushed but he noticed a girl in every single picture that's too close to Gaara. At the last picture, he almost crushed his phone when he saw Gaara smiling at the girl and the girl smiling right back at him.

"Damn that Karin." Neji growled out.

"What she do this time?" Sasuke asked as he took another bite of his Tomato soup. Without saying anything, Neji gave him his Iphone and let him browse through them. Sasuke browse through them and saw a picture of a lean blonde hair boy but didn't see his face so he passed through that one. He then stopped at the picture of the salad and soup. He turned the picture to Neji and asked, "Who made this Spinach and Tomato Pasta Salad?"

"I don't know. Gaara maybe." Neji answered back, but asked, "Why?"

"I think I love him." Neji took his phone back and just in time, Karin texted him back. Neji read it and felt relief that Sasuke won't love his red head because one, Gaara didn't make the salad, and two, Naruto looked hot. Karin sent a picture of Naruto and Gaara smiling or laughing.

"Karin said that Naruto made the salad."

"Naruto? I wonder what he looks like." Sasuke asked out loud.

"He looks hot but not compare to my red head."

"You haven't even spoken to him and you're already acting like a love sick puppy." Neji shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways let me see what Naruto looks like." Sasuke stretch his arm out to take the phone but Neji swat his hand.

"This love sick puppy isn't giving you anything. Besides he have blonde hair with big blue eyes and have a great smile."

"Neji you bastard."

"Fine I'll show you what he looks like." Neji turned his phone to Sasuke but turned it before he can get a good look at him. Neji laugh at Sasuke frustrated face and Sasuke asked for the check.

Before Karin send the photo, everyone sat down at the table and was about to eat, but Minako asked Hinata for her name.

"So what's your name?" asked Minako

"Hyūga Hinata."

"Hinata-chan huh? My name is Uzumaki Minako and this here is my twin sister Kumiko." Minako pulled Kumiko arm down and pointed to Kumiko. Kumiko bowed her head and Hinata did the same. "Hinata-chan, you are so cute. Isn't she cute Naruto?"

"Very." Hinata blushed and told Naruto thank you.

"So Hinata what school you go to and which class are you in?"

"I go to Konoha Academy High and I'm in class 2-B."

"Oh you go to the same school that we're going to. I hope you watch over my brother and cousin for me."

"Eh? Brother?"

"Yes. Naruto is my brother and Gaara is my cousin."

"Naruto and you aren't lovers?" Hinata asked. Minako and Naruto was the first to burst out laughing and then followed behind Gaara who couldn't keep his laughter in. Karin saw this wonderful moment and took the picture and sends it off to Neji.

"Oh Hinata-chan you are too cute!" Cooed Minako but ended up laughing again. Suddenly, Kurama clapped his hands and it thunder through the condo.

"Okay kiddies. You two…" He pointed to Hinata and Karin. "…need to hurry up and eat before you be late going back to school."

"He's right. Let's eat." Minako manage to say and everybody started to eat but they did have a few conversations with Hinata and asking questions. Kurama would throw in a comment time to time, and Karin and Kurama would argue but Gaara shut them up. When everybody was done, they offer to drive them to school but they decline the offer saying they need to walk off the delicious meal. When Karin and Hinata enter the elevator, everybody waved them goodbye until it closed on them. When the girls walked in their classroom, they immediately walked over to Sasuke.

"Karin let see what Naruto looks like." Sasuke demanded

"Hello to you too." Karin mumbled before sitting on Sasuke's desk.

"Okay Hello Karin. How was lunch? Now let me see the picture."

"It was good of course since Gaara cooked it with Naruto's help and why didn't Neji let you see the good shot I got him smiling?"

"Because he's a bastard."

"Then I guess I'm a bastard too because I'm not letting you see him." Karin smirked

"Why are you both not letting me see this Naruto?"

"Because he's too hot to show you and you'll see him tomorrow at school. So don't whine you spoiled brat."

"I am not spoiled." Sasuke glared

"Keep telling yourself that Sasuke." Sasuke was about to give her a smartass remark but their sensei, Asuma-sensei, came through the door. Sasuke gave her a glared as she walked away to her desk. The whole day, Sasuke tried to picture what would Naruto look like but nothing came to mind. They said he's a hot blonde with blue eyes, but that didn't give him enough details to put a 'Naruto' together. In the end, he gave up and was now walking towards Itachi's waiting car out in the front. He got in the passenger seat, pivot his head to say hello to Mayumi then focus his attention outside.

"What got you down and gloomy?" Itachi asked

"No one won't show me what this Naruto looks like."

"Really?" Sasuke glared at his brother before saying, "Yes really. How would you like it when everybody knows a person but you don't know him except for his name."

"You're that curious?" Sasuke nodded his head and Itachi laughed at him. "I would love to see this Naruto too if he got you curious what he looks like."

"Shut up Itachi." Sasuke mumbled and he nearly forgot that he knew where can find Deidara. "At least I know where I can find Deidara."

"You know where Deidara lives?"

"No but I do know where his shop is though." Sasuke glanced at his brother and he glared at road.

"Daddy does this mean I can meet Deidara-san again?" Mayumi asked

"I don't think so sweetie since you're uncle here won't tell us." Itachi explained with a smirk. Sasuke cringe when he heard Mayumi cry. He glared at Itachi for using his daughter to get him to spill but sigh in defeat when Mayumi started to cry Deidara's name out.

"He owns Ƶeus." Sasuke mumbled

"I'm sorry speak up?" Itachi teased

"Ƶeus! He owns Ƶeus!" Sasuke yelled

"Ƶeus. You mean the new store that's opening soon?" Sasuke nodded his head and Itachi smiled. "Well then I think we need to go pay him a visit." Itachi was about to turn but Mayumi screamed at him, making him continuing forward.

"Daddy you can't!"

"Why not Mayumi?"

"I don't have his handkerchief with me. So we absolutely cannot see Deidara-san today." Mayumi explained with tears in her eyes. Itachi wanted to just ignore his daughter's wish but he didn't want to be hated so he just kept on driving until they reached home.

"Welcome home you three." Greeted a tall, pale skin with long black hair and kind grey eyes, who's wearing a dark-blue kimono that has the Uchiha symbol on the back. Itachi bowed his head before proceeding to the living room. "What's wrong with Itachi?"

"Don't worry about him mom. He's pouting that he can't see his angel today."

"I'm not pouting!" Itachi shouted

"Why can't he go see his angel and who is this angel?" Asked the Uchiha's mom

"Because Mayumi didn't have the handkerchief that he gave her and his name is Deidara." Sasuke answered

"Deidara?"

"What's wrong Mikoto?" asked the grumpy looking tall man with black hair but you can see grey strands of hair and grey eyes.

"Oh nothing Fugaku. So how was school you two?" Mikoto asked as they moved to the living room also.

"I had an awesome day!" Mayumi gloated

"I thought you had a bad day?" asked Itachi

"I did at first but I get to see Deidara-san again tomorrow so I'm extra happy!" Mayumi glee, Itachi half smiled and half frown at his daughter because she seemed happy to meet Deidara and also mention that he'll have to wait another 24 hours to see him again.

"It was fine." Sasuke answered in a grumpy tone.

"Okay now what's wrong with you?" Fugaku asked

"He's mad because all his friends know what this Naruto looks like and he hasn't seen him yet."

"I know for a fact that he has blonde hair and blue eyes like your angel."

"He's the same as Deidara-san?" asked Mayumi who jerk her head up from her picture that she was drawing. "Then he must be his brother."

"Or cousin." Sasuke added

"So let me get this straight." Fugaku said with all eyes on him. "You two are gay for a pair of blonde hair and blue eyes brothers?"

"I'm not gay dad."

"Keep telling yourself that Sasuke." Itachi said

"Son, if you're curious about a boy, then what does that tell you?"

"So it's wrong for me to know what Naruto looks like?" Sasuke asked as he scanned the living room.

"No but pouting over a boy tells us something." Fugaku explained

"I'm not pouting."

"Son, you're pouting." Fugaku stated

"Okay I'm pouting but we'll see what this _Naruto_ looks like tomorrow and see what everybody is boasting about."

"What they say about him?" Mikoto asked

"That he's hot." Itachi started to laugh then followed Mikoto. "What?" No one answered him so he walked away from the living room and stroll upstairs to his room. He walked over to his bed and plopped down on his black bed. He then buried his head in his black pillow and pictured what would Naruto look like again. He groans out in frustration then he got up to text Neji but Neji got him back for calling him a sick love puppy. Sasuke once again to demand to see Naruto and Neji replied back saying, _"You haven't even spoken or **seen **him and you already a sick love puppy."_ Sasuke threw his phone at the end of his bed then lay back down on his pillow. In the back of Sasuke mind, he was excited to see what Naruto looks like and couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.


	4. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**Warning: Yaoi! Lemon and MPreg (later in the story) Pairings: SasuNaru, GaaNeji, ItaDei, ShikaTem, KakaIru, etc.**

**Note: It was longer but I decided to split it.  
**

**Chapter 4**

**First Day of School  
**

"Naruto! Wake up!" Gaara shouted while shaking him awake. Naruto groan in frustration as he put a pillow over his head. Gaara took the pillow from over his head and started to beat him with it. Naruto covered his head and cried out stop. "Awake?"

"Yeah." Naruto mumbled as he sat up.

"Good now go take a warm shower and get ready for school." Gaara instructed. Naruto waved his hand and inch his way to the bathroom. Gaara shook his head and made his way to the kitchen where he started breakfast: a simple Oat Fruit Pizza for the girls, Scrambled Eggs with ham, chopped tomato, and triangles hash brown for Deidara, Sasori, and Kankuro, and Egg White Omelet with ham, sliced tomatoes, and grated low-fat cheese for Naruto and him. With the help of Shukaku, he got the breakfast done in time.

"We're here to eat!" Minako shouted as Kumiko, Temari, and herself enter the kitchen each wearing the Konoha Academy's uniform but Minako wore red Kvoll ankle boots while Kumiko wore black flat-heeled winter boots and Temari wore punk Martins ankle boots. The girls sat at the bar and waited for Gaara to give them their food. Gaara sliced the pizza and placed the three plates, and served it to the girls with apple juice and coffee for Temari.

"It looks so delicious!" Minako praised and started to take a bite. She pounds the bar with her fork and knife and shakes her head vigorously with delight. "Gaara you should just be my husband and cook for me every day."

"And what would you do if I become a househusband?" Gaara asked

"Provide your every need." Minako smirked and winked at him.

"You're impossible." Gaara shook his head and Minako laughed and agreed with Gaara. "How's the pizza Kumiko? Temari nee-chan?"

"Delicious as always Gaara." Kumiko praised

"A 5 Star dish." Temari praised also.

"Good morning everybody!" Deidara shouted as he enters the kitchen. Deidara has he blonde hair in a ponytail and wearing a yellow trench coat over a cream sweater bottomed with black pants and brown Soodmall. Sasori followed behind him wearing a red checkered shirt over a white tank top bottomed with blue jeans and white high tops. Kankuro dressed in his uniform with the blazer open and showing his royal purple t-shirt and punk belt with punk boots. Deidara, Sasori, and Kankuro took a seat by the twins and Gaara gave them their Egg White Omelets with Coffee.

"You'll be a great wife Gaara." Sasori compliment

"Omg! I just said that!" Minako laughed as she banged her fork and knife on the bar but she started to choke because she was laughing with food in her mouth.

"Mina-chan, that's not lady like." Kumiko said as she pat her sister's back.

"I don't care if I'm not lady around everybody since we grew up together. There's absolutely no point." Minako said as she tried to calm her beating heart. She took a sip of her apple juice and held her chest as she swallowed. After Minako calm down, she gave them a thumbs up and everybody shook their head in shame. Outside of the house, she's cute and acts like a princess, but around family, she's a mess.

"What's your plans today Deidara-nii?" Kumiko asked

"Since we already hired employees, I want to go check out the IT Company but I don't want anything to go wrong with the store or the employees." Deidara explained with a hint of worry.

"Just let Kurama and Shukaku go the store." Naruto said as he walked to the kitchen wearing his uniform but like Kankuro, he didn't closed his blazer, and showed his black tank top and a Peridot necklace that he got from Tsunade. He sat by Minako's left side and Gaara placed his breakfast in front of him with a glass of Hot Cocoa.

"I can but I'm worried that Kurama will get angry and yell at a customer."

"That's why Shukaku is going too; to calm down Kurama." Naruto said as he took a bite of his ham omelet.

"Then that solves my problem and now I can check out the IT Company." With a last bite and gulp of his coffee, he stood up. "Sasori and I have to leave early today. Do any of you want a ride to school?" Everybody shook their heads and said they'll take their bikes to school. "Alright then have a good day at school."

"We will!" Minako cheered, waving her right hand in the air.

"Have a good day nii-san." Kumiko said as she waved bye too.

"We'll try not to attract too much attention." Temari promised

"I don't how we can't since we're all damn hot." Kankuro commented. Minako laughed and nodded her head in agreement as she high-five Kankuro.

"I will. Hope you find that 'Itachi' today." Naruto teased, Deidara blushed and told him to shut up but it didn't sound convincing since he was stuttering. He pulled Sasori's wrists and they both left. However, Deidara shouted to send Kurama and Shukaku when they leave for school.

"Okay what is this about Shukaku and me?" Kurama asked as he came in wearing his usual red kimono with Shukaku behind him wearing a blue kimono.

"You two will be going to Ƶeus today to watch over the store." Naruto explained

"Why do you insist on me working?" Kurama whined

"If we leave you two here, you two will have sex all day. You need something proactive to do, so I'm giving you both something to do: work." Naruto explained.

"You hate me don't you?"

"Of course not! I'm just stating the truth. Now got get dress because we'll be late if you dilly dally around."

"Yes master." Kurama said sarcastically before turning on his heel and marched to Naruto's dressing room, or his room, with Shukaku following him. When 10 minutes passed, Kurama and Shukaku came around the corner, dressed and ready. Kurama dressed in a black dress shirt with black pants matching with a brown belt and black Belle shoes. Shukaku dressed in a black blazer over a red tank top with black pants and red high tops. Everybody, more like the girls, double check their things before heading out the door. When they got to the parking lot, Kurama and Shukaku took one of the Suna's GMC to Ƶeus, and they young royalties took their bikes and drove to school.

Konoha Academy High is where all the rich people in Japan drop off their spoiled kids. Some aren't all that spoiled and grateful for that their family is rich. Some are spoiled rotten to the core and will use their parent's money for power and fame. And as for power goes in Konoha Academy, you must be the richest to be on top if you want to be popular and talk to the most beautiful girl in Konoha, Haruno Sakura. With beautiful long dark-pink hair and Peridot eyes that twinkle when she blinks, and fair skin that matches to Hinata's pale skin. Even though Sakura is beautiful, she actually has a bad attitude, and is hated by, well, everybody in school. However, no one dares to say it because she'll likely tell her father who will destroy your life until you beseech him forgiveness or grovel at his feet or both. She'll also bully you until you, again, beseech her forgiveness or grovel at her feet, if you flirt or even glance at the young Uchiha. When it comes to Sasuke, she doesn't show any mercy, just pure hell.

As Sakura's limousine slowly came to a halt at Konoha's golden gate, her butler hurried to his mistress door before he fills her wrath. The butler opened her door and help her out of the limousine, then passed her school bag. She stepped out into the cool autumn breeze and let the wind comb through her hair. She bowed to the butler before walking on the grey path to school. She glanced around her territory and took everything in; perfect green grass, trim bushes that lines with the gates, a huge fountain in the middle of the cross pathways, people bowing to her, and the tremendous white building with red gothic arch windows castle. Sakura smiled to herself as she glides through the tall arch that's about 15 feet away from the castle's double door. Like any day, she prepared herself before pulling the door open and walking to the right to go upstairs and turn left then turn right again to go to the Second year building. She stood in front of class 2-B smiling before opening the door.

"Good morning!" Sakura greeted and in return people greeted back with a low bow; except for her long, pulled back in a high-ponytail with a long bang on the right, blonde with light blue eyes, and fair skinned best friend, Yamanaka Ino.

"Good morning Sakura. Omg love your new pumps. Red is your color." Ino commented as Sakura walked up to her, which she was sitting on her desk.

"Thank you and where did you get those fur boots!" Sakura asked as she stared at Ino's fur boots.

"Well on my way here, I saw the new store Ƶeus open and I couldn't stop myself from going in. There I saw two hunks. One was red head and the other blonde. Anyways, I looked around the store and saw these. I had to buy them because it was the only pair in my size and the store was pack! They didn't even open for long and people were fighting for their clothes."

"Wow. Ƶeus' clothes are that popular?" Sakura asked with awe struck face.

"Oh yeah. I saw some of the cutest clothes in the world at Ƶeus. You have to come with me." Ino said and Sakura nodded her head.

"Good morning." Tenten greeted the girls. Tenten is one of Sakura's friends since kindergarten. Tenten has brown Chinese-style buns with short bangs and dull-brown eyes, wearing her red shorts and Chinese flats.

"Good morning." The girls greeted back.

"Did you hear about the 6 new students transferring here?" Tenten asked

"Yeah I did. 3 are Second years and 3 are Third years." Ino answered

"I just can't believe we're getting 6 new transfer students at the same time." Sakura expressed and the girls nodded, then the Hyūga cousins and Uchiha cousins came in from the back. Sakura immediately strolled over to Sasuke and gave him her biggest smile.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted but Sasuke ignored her and carried on to his seat. Sakura pouted nonetheless stop trying to get him to greet her back. "Sasuke-kun that's not how you do it, you suppose to greet me back not ignore me." Sakura tried to grab his arm but he swats her hand away.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke growled, but Sakura just giggled like an idiot and delusional that she is and asked, "Trying hard to get huh Sasuke?" She was about to say something else but she got interrupted by Karin greeting the classroom.

"Good morning everyone!" Karin shouted

"God, can you get even more annoying?" Sakura snarled and glared at Karin as she made her way to Sasuke's group.

"If you want me too." Karin smirked and Sakura rolled her eyes then started to talk to Sasuke but of course, Karin interrupted. "I know a song that gets on everybody nerves!~"

"Ugh you're such a bitch." Sakura shouted in frustration before going back to Ino and Tenten. Karin gave Sasuke a victory smile and a V sign, and Sasuke shook his head at her immature personality. If anyone can win against Sakura, it'll be Karin. Nobody knew why Sakura, who ruined a number of people lives, couldn't ruin Karin's family business. People just conclude that she has a strong ally to back up her family and they didn't know how right they were.

Suddenly, a loud roaring sound spread through the school like a disease and everybody peek outside to see what the sound was. However, when they looked, there was nothing there and the sound died down. Everybody went back to what they were doing and forgetting about the roaring sound. On the other hand, Karin started to grin from ear to ear and Sasuke found it creepy.

"Karin what the hell are you cheesing about? It's creepy!" Sasuke asked, she turned to Sasuke and let out a giggle, then hop on one foot to the other while clapping. "Karin!" Sasuke shout to get her attention. She stopped hopping but she didn't stop grinning.

"They're here." Karin whispered.

"Who's here?" Sasuke asked

"The hurricane." Karin said before she started to grin again. "This year is going to be fun!" Sasuke called her crazy then ignored her but she just stuck her tongue at him.

Meanwhile at the parking lot that's behind the school, Naruto and his gang were getting off their bikes, and Iruka and Kakashi came to greet them. After greeting, they led the group to the top floor of the school and into the Chairman's office. There sat behind the walnut desk was other than their Great Godfather, Hiruzen wearing a regular suit with a red tie.

"Ji-chan!" Naruto cheered as he rushed to his Great Godfather's side to give him a hug.

"Hello to you to Naruto." Hiruzen laughed as he hugs him back.

"Hello Hiruzen jii-chan." Everyone greeted back with a bow.

"Hello Kankuro, Temari, Kumiko, Minako, and Gaara." Naruto let go of Hiruzen and ran to stand by his family. "You all look eager to begin your high school and I know it's your very first time in high school, so if you have any problems or questions, please come to me." He glanced at the teens and gave each person a sheet of paper and a yellow slip with numbers on it. "Those are your schedules for school and locker numbers, and…" Kakashi and Iruka brought a load of books and placed them on the desk, and Hiruzen placed 6 PDA's on the desk. "These are your books and your PDA. Though I doubt you'll look at it." They all nodded their heads and smiled nervously; their Great Godfather knows them so well. Nonetheless they all each took the 4 books: History, Physics, Calculus, and English. "I hope you 6 have a nice day and remember, don't let anyone know who you really are. Capish?"

"Capish." Everyone repeated. Hiruzen nodded and the 6 bowed before leaving their Godfather and following Kakashi; Iruka excused himself to prepare his classroom. When they all left, they wonder the halls of the school, even though it looks a castle, and soon they came to a set of stairs. Temari and the twins wish them luck and waved goodbye, and then the 3 left to go find their lockers so they can dump the books. After they dump the books, Kakashi pointed down the hall for Gaara while he went with Naruto so he won't get confused. Coming up to the classrooms, Kankuro saw his classroom first: 2-C and his homeroom teacher, Asuma, met them outside the classroom. When Kankuro entered the classroom, you hear Karin shouting out his name but asking where Naruto and Gaara are with a hint of depression. Leaving Kankuro with Asuma, Gaara carried on to classroom 2-B and met Iruka outside also. Iruka smiled at Gaara, not noticing that Naruto wasn't there, before leaving him to introduce him to the class. As Iruka enter the classroom, everybody rushed to their seats and quiet down.

"As you all know, Konoha Academy High has 6 new transfer students coming today right?" Iruka asked, and the students all shouted 'Yes', well most of them. "Well today we have 2 new students in our classroom. Come in you two." Iruka was expecting two to come in but Gaara came in alone. "So, Gaara where's Naruto?"

"Probably lost." Gaara replied boringly. Gaara was use to Naruto getting lost in vast places such as the school. When they were little, Naruto would get lost in his own home or when they played hide-and-seek. There was a time when Naruto got lost for 3 days and his parents called SWATS to search for him but only discovering him in the backyard. Now a days, Naruto's parent doesn't allow Naruto go anywhere without someone going with him. "You know he needs someone to hold his hand to go somewhere."

"That's a lie and you know it." Naruto shouted as he enters the room with a pout on his lips.

"Yeah because you totally didn't get lost in your own backyard."

"I was young." Naruto mumbled with his arms cross and a pout still placed on his lips.

"Okay you two enough. Now introduce yourselves." Iruka said and they both faced forward at the students. However Naruto glanced around the students to see if he can spot the long brown hair boy that Gaara is crushing on. On the right of the room, there sat a long brown hair with faint purple eyes in the middle seat that eyes were glued to Gaara.

"Sand Gaara."

_"Gaara I found your lover boy~" _Naruto sang as he telepathic to Gaara. Gaara flinched a little at the sudden voice but then he sent a glare to Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

_"Don't you dare Naruto! If you say anything to him, I'll kill you."_ Gaara growled as he too telepathic to Naruto.

_"I wasn't about to say anything to him...yet."_

_"Naruto." __warned Gaara_

_"__Fine, a____s__ you wish master." _

"Do you two have anything you want to say to your classmates?" Iruka asked

"No." They both said in unison.

"O-Okay then. You two can sit in the back of the classroom where Hinata-san is. Hinata is the Class Representative of this classroom and I hope she can show you to your classrooms today. Hinata-san can you please stand up?" Iruka asked and she did with a pink blush on her face.

"Hinata-chan it's good to see you again. I didn't know you were in our class." Naruto smiled and made Hinata-chan blush.

"She told us yesterday when she came over for lunch. Did you not listen to her?" Gaara asked with irritation.

"Oh no, I didn't because I was blinded by her beauty." Naruto winked at Hinata who blushed. Hinata thought that if she died at that moment, she wouldn't have any regrets.

"What does being blind had to do with listening to her?" Gaara asked

"Gaa-chan it's called flirting. Something you're not good at." Naruto stated and he was satisfied because Gaara was blushing from ear to ear, clutching his fists, and shaking slightly. "Gaa-chan have anyone told you how cute you look?" Gaara glared at Naruto before grabbing his hair and pulling his hair while walking to the back of the room. When Gaara finally stop pulling his hair and buried his head in his arms on the desk while fake crying, and Gaara sat by the window smiling with content. Naruto jerk his head up to glare at Gaara for the lack of comfort but he saw the brown hair guy glaring at him. Naruto smiled at him and gave him a little wave, but he turned his head away.

_"Who are you waving at?" _Gaara asked as he telepathy to Naruto.

_"Your lover boy. He was glaring at me."_ Naruto replied as he laid his head back down.

_"Why was he glaring at you?"_

_"Because he's jealous."_

_"Jealous?"_

_"You're so dense." _Gaara smack the back of his head and he got stares because Naruto didn't say anything and he certainly wasn't looking at him. _"Why are getting mad at me?"_

_"Don't get my hopes up Naruto. Also don't get Hinata's hopes up either. You'll hurt her if you keep flirting with her."_

_"I'm sorry and I won't flirt with her again. I promise." _

"Okay attendance is done so I'll be leaving." Iruka said but he glanced at Naruto and Gaara, where Naruto's head was currently down and Gaara was staring at the window, before he left. When Iruka left, Hinata got out her seat and walked over to Naruto and Gaara.

"H-Hello Naruto-san. Gaara-san. I-I'm so glad you two are in my class."

"Likewise Hinata-san and please call me Gaara and the idiot Naruto." Gaara said

"T-Then just call me Hinata." Neji and Sasuke both got up and walked over to the 3, and neither of them can calm their nerves. Neji, who can finally see his red head angel again and Sasuke, who just realized that he was gay for a blonde with clear Cerulean eyes, 3 identical scars on each cheek, and a great smile. As soon as Naruto walked through that door, Sasuke instantly fell in love. He was sort of mad that the blonde was flirting with the Hyūga girl and Gaara but when he saw his smile, the anger just washed away. When Sasuke saw Naruto with his head down still, he wanted to comb his fingers through his shoulder length hair. "N-Naruto this is Uchiha Sasuke. You haven't met him before." Naruto jerk his head up and his Cerulean eyes lock on to Grey eyes. Sasuke heart began to beat rapidly but it soon felt like it was going to burst when he smiled. Sasuke just wanted to hug him tightly and kiss the blonde but acting on impulse was not an Uchiha, so he controlled himself.

"Hello Sasuke. Nice to meet you." Naruto greeted with his arm stretched out for a handshake. Sasuke grasp the hand and shook it, but he didn't want to let go. Naruto's hands were soft and fit perfectly in his hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Naruto." Sasuke greeted but this time, without even noticing, he gave Naruto a small smile which made Naruto blush. However nobody noticed his smile except for the biggest bitch in school, Haruno Sakura.


	5. First Day of School (Cont)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Warning: Yaoi! Lemon and MPreg (later in the story) Pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ItaDei, ShikaTem, KakaIru, etc.**

**Note: The song is called "Hello/How are you" by Miku Hatsune but Shounen T ver.**

**Chapter 5**

**First Day of School (cont.)**

"S-So where are your b-books?" Hinata asked, there were still time in homeroom so the gang were still around the new students, Naruto and Gaara, desk.

"In our lockers." Naruto replied in a nonchalant tone.

"Eh?" They all gasp in unison with an equal shock expression.

"We know. You'll get in trouble by the teacher and blah blah blah." Naruto said sarcastically

"B-But Kurenai-san is very strict and gets angry real easy." Hinata explained

"We know." Gaara and Naruto said nonchalant.

"How?" Sasuke asked

"She was our tutor before she became a teacher." Gaara answered and everybody made an 'Oh' face.

"Does she hit your hand if you get a question wrong?" Naruto asked with Gaara behind him asking, "Or hang you by your ankles over a balcony?"

"N-No she just tell us to go outside and we have to carry 2 buckets of water." Hinata explained again.

"You guys got it good then." Naruto said as he pout. Sasuke held back his desire to lick and kiss those plump pink pout lips of his but that didn't mean he won't stare at it.

"Did she really hang you by the ankles?" Neji asked

"It was the 2nd worst death experience in our life." Naruto shivered as he remembered the death memory. They were only 8 years old at the time and the two royalties kept messing up a word. Irritated at them, Kurenai grabbed them by their collars and dragged them to the nearest balcony. Once she did, she hanged them by their ankles with a rope and told them if they don't get the word right then she won't pull them up to safety.

"Wow. What was your 1st worst…" Neji began but Kurenai walked through the door, and Naruto and Gaara couldn't be happier to see her. They didn't want to tell their new friends about that incident; the incident that lasted a week when they were 10 years old.

"Naruto! Gaara!" Karin shouted, waving her hand as she walked towards them. Their first class passed within seconds for Naruto and Gaara. Since they were either was sleep or viewing the autumn scenery. Kurenai notice them as she was calling out names to translate paragraphs, and of course they were not easy, so she told them to translate the whole paragraph. Naruto took on the first 5 sentences and Gaara the second 5 sentences. Naruto, being half sleep, he translate the sentences in perfect Korean before lying his head back down on the desk. Gaara laughed at Naruto translating it wrong and proceed to translate it in perfect Korean too. Kurenai accepted their translation even though it wasn't English but she was amazed at how they translated in Korean perfectly. She couldn't be more proud.

"Welcome to hell! Where a certain _bitch_ thinks she rules this school." Karin emphasis on the word bitch as she caught a glimpse of the bubble gum pink hair teen coming out of 2-B classroom. Sakura glared at Karin before turning on her heels and stomping away with her two friends following her.

"Don't you mean heaven?" Naruto asked

"Heaven?" Karin asked back with a confused look on her face.

"With the 6 of us here, it's almost hard to say this is hell." Naruto answered with a smirk. Karin agreed with Naruto as she laughed and high-fives him, and not noticing Kankuro coming behind them with a pale skin that matches snow and black hair with grey eyes like Sasuke.

"What the hell is Karin laughing about?" Kankuro asked

"She's just being Karin." Gaara answered and he stared at the black hair teen. The teen smiled at Gaara but the smile appeared to be fake; there was no emotion behind that smile, just a smile. His smile was like the employee at the furniture store but not the feeling of it. His smile is…strange.

"Sai stop being creepy and introduce yourself." Sasuke growled, he glanced at Sai when he's eyes travel to his target.

"Sorry I didn't realize that I haven't introduced myself. My name is Uchiha Sai. Sasuke's cousin." Sai reached out to shake Naruto's hand and when he did, he pulled Naruto towards him. He tilts Naruto's chin upward and gazed into Naruto's eyes then asked, "What's your name?" Before Naruto could answer Sai, Sasuke pulled Naruto away from Sai and into his arms, and then glared at him.

"I was only gazing at his beautiful eyes." Sai winked at Naruto and Naruto grimace at his wink, and unconsciously leaned into Sasuke's arm. Sasuke breathe in Naruto's hair and Sasuke just wanted to bury his head in the Sun blonde hair, which smells like sunshine and summer.

"Ah! Sorry Sasuke." Naruto apologize with a shy smile and a slight blush, and not trusting his voice, Sasuke nodded his head and Naruto moved out of his arms. Sasuke clutched his hands to stop himself from pulling him to a hug. Karin nudges Sasuke on the arm with a devilish smirk. Neji even gave him a side a smirk and thumbs up. "So…where's the gym?"

"Your next class is gym too?!" Karin asked loudly with excitement. She stretches her arm out at Naruto and Gaara, and said, "Come you two. I shall guide you to the gym." Karin took a hold of Naruto's left arm while she has Gaara's right arm, and wrapped her arms around theirs. She gave them one last look then started walking down the hall. Soon enough, the gang arrived at the vast gym but kept walking until she got to the locker rooms. Karin let go of their arms as she step forward then turned back around.

"Okay my dearies. These are the locker rooms. Sadly we have to split ways." Karin wiped an invisible tear then turned right to the girls locker rooms.

"Gaara. Naruto. I need to talk to you two for a minute." Gaara and Naruto pivot their heads and saw Guy in a green jersey with that helmet head haircut. Guy pointed to his office before walking away. Gaara and Naruto glanced at their friends and they shrugged their shoulders and went to the locker rooms; and the two went to Guy's office. Guy handed them two red jerseys from his desk and asked, "Will you two be okay with changing in the locker rooms with the others?" Naruto lowered his head while holding the jersey to his chest and Gaara rubbed his back in comfort.

"I don't think we can." Gaara said

"You can change in here and use my personal shower. Now go get change and get ready for dodgeball." Guy pointed to the left door and then left the teens to get the ball cart. When he left, the teens headed for the shower to change. Meanwhile, the students came out one by one and waiting for Guy to give out his instructions. Karin and Hinata both came out the locker room together with both of their hairs in a high ponytail, and then the boys came out, and Neji has his hair in a ponytail too.

"Where are Naruto and Gaara?" Karin asked the boys who shrugged her shoulders. "What you mean you don't know? They were with you few minutes ago!"

"Why are you freaking out? You act like they got kidnap or something." Karin reached out and grip Sasuke's shirt, it was so fast that Sasuke couldn't react. She then pulled him closer to her while glaring at him. One would think they are kissing but when they feel Karin's murderous aura, they'll think twice about that thought.

"Don't you dare joke about _that_." Karin growled. For once, in his lifetime, Sasuke was scared of Karin. Sasuke nodded his head in fear and Karin glanced to the side, and push Sasuke to the side as ran to her right. Naruto and Gaara stroll out of Guy's office and Karin almost knock them over. "Where have you two been? You can't scare me like that."

"Sorry Karin." Naruto and Gaara apologized.

"Listen up. Today we will play a youth game called Dodgeball. The captains are Sasuke and Neji, and this time they won't choose their team. This time everyone will choose a stick from the can and whoever name you pick is your captain. So grab a stick and go to your captains." Guy announced as he held a can of sticks. One by one, everyone chose a stick and announced who team they are on.

"Neji." Karin shown them her stick and it says 'Neji'.

"Sasuke." Kankuro also showed his stick. Naruto and Gaara were the last ones to choose and they would either be in Sasuke's or Neji's team. Sasuke and Neji both hoped that their angels would pick their names and get on their team. When they do pick their names, they were going to act like a knight and save them from the evil dodgeballs.

"Which person did you get?" Karin asked, she leaned over their shoulder and laughed. While laughing she placed her hand on each of their shoulders. "You poor, poor souls."

"What?" Sasuke and Neji asked, Naruto and Gaara showed them their stick, and Naruto stick says 'Neji' and Gaara say 'Sasuke'. The look on their faces made Karin laugh even more. They both glared at Karin and slowly, with disappointment, walked to their side.

"So…how you play this so called 'Dodgeball'?" asked Naruto as he bounced the red ball in his hand.

"You don't know how to play dodgeball?" Neji asked, Naruto shook his head and so did Gaara. Neji and the others were surprised that they are people who don't know a simple game of dodgeball. Where exactly did they live?

"You've never heard of dodgeball? What a bunch of losers." A wild messy brown hair with two red fang markings on each cheek and sharp black eyes laughed at his comment. A ball came flying at the laughing teen and hit him straight on the face. Everybody turned to Kankuro, who threw the ball, and now was holding another ball in his hand ready to throw it again at the teen if he made another comment. The teen screamed in pain as he kneels on the floor with his hands covering up his face.

"That was your own damn fault Kiba." Karin said as she shook her head. She turned to her two cousins and began to explain the rules of dodgeball. "The rules are simple: just dodge the ball; hence the name 'Dodgeball'. However, if you are hit then you are out and you can also grab the ball from being out. Any questions?" Naruto and Gaara shook their heads. "Then come Naruto. Let's go to our side and win this game!"

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted

"We'll see who wins." Kankuro said while Gaara nodded his head.

"Bring it on then!" Karin shouted as each of the cousins had a staring contest with tension in the air. Even though it's just dodgeball, those four are taking it too serious for the students who just play for fun. Some even wanted to drop out because of their seriousness and they don't want to get hit by Kankuro. Neji's teammates glanced at Kiba and grimace as they remembered the powerful hit that left Kiba's face red. Luckily Kiba is on Sasuke's team with Kankuro but they know how Karin is when she's serious. Guy lined up twenty balls in the center of the gym then returned to his post. He put his whistle to his lips and waited to blow the signal to start. When he blew his whistle, everybody ran to the center to get a ball but only a few got the ball, or balls. Kiba held up two balls in each of his hands and scanned his opponents. He glanced at Naruto and immediately threw a ball towards Naruto's face. Naruto easily caught the ball with his right hand and grinned madly at Kiba before aiming at his face which connected but it was twice as hard then Kankuro's. Karin and Naruto high-fived when Kiba cried in pain and Guy whistle him out of the game. Karin also saw this opportunity to hit Sakura as hard as she can with a ball; which she did and laughed her ass off as she saw the big red ball mark on her face. Naruto tried to hide his laughter but being the boisterous person that he is, he burst out laughing with Karin. However, she laughed even more when Guy told her that if she put some ice on it then she'll be okay and then afterwards he laughed his obnoxious heroic laugh.

30 minutes later, the group plus Sasuke and Neji were the last one standing. A number of people gave up and the others lost because they either got out by Naruto, Karin, Gaara, Kankuro, Sasuke, and Neji; but they felt more humiliated when they got out by Karin and Naruto because they would laugh at you afterwards. They knew Karin would laugh because of she loves to see pain on people faces but for Naruto they thought the pretty boy would be…well less of a Karin. Then again, Karin and Naruto are cousins, and Naruto at least helps you if you're a girl and not laugh, but for the boys he would ask if they were alright before laughing at you. Naruto even got amount of fangirls and a few boys because of Naruto's radiant smile and glorious laughter. Sasuke saw the blush on the boys' faces and immediately gave them a death glare. Which they coward away.

Actually there was one more person that was still standing and that's because Naruto would catch the ball before it hit him. During the whole game, Naruto wouldn't help save anyone unless it was Karin but he glance at the long cotton candy pink ponytail boy with his bangs covering his eyes, shivering out of fear and Naruto over heard his teammate shouting at him that he should forfeit if he was going to be useless. Naruto became pissed and telepathy to the Gaara to aim the ball at his face. Without question, Gaara aim at the boy's face then smirked when he heard the screeching pain of agony from his mouth. Naruto thank Gaara and continued the game.

"I'm surprised that you, Sakuya, would be still standing. If anything I would've thought you would be the first to go. I'm glad that you are being youthful and finally participating in a game." Guy gave him one of his signature smiles then laugh like hero would. "However, let's make this game a little more youthful. Every man for themselves."

"That's more like it." Kankuro cracked his knuckles and grin like a mad man.

"If you think you can win against me Kankuro, then you got another thing coming." While Kankuro and Karin were busying glaring at each other, Naruto and Gaara had other plans. Naruto glanced at Gaara and Gaara glance right back, and they both nodded at a silent agreement. Each person got a ball and spread out from each other, and waited for Guy to blow the whistle to start. When Guy finally blew the whistle, everyone, except for Sakuya, threw balls at their target. Karin and Kankuro threw their balls at each other, no surprise, and Sasuke and Neji saw this opportunity to get them both out. Expecting that Neji and Sasuke would aim at them, they both dodge and try to hit the 'no ball' people but fail because they both caught the ball. While those four were fighting, Naruto and Gaara approach Sakuya but didn't try to attack him. Instead they both stood by him watch the war that was going on between the four.

"While those four are busy, let's get to know each other." Naruto explained while smiling at the cotton candy hair boy who didn't shiver but relax when he saw Naruto's smile. "So what's your name?"

"Sakuya. Haruno Sakuya."

"Nice to meet you Sakuya. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and this is Gaara, my lovely adorable best…" Naruto boasted but was interrupted by Gaara's hand that connected with the back of his head.

"My name is Sand Gaara. Nice to meet you Sakuya." Gaara also gave him a smile and Sakuya blushed as he gazes upon Gaara's smile that equals to Naruto's radiant smile. He also blushed because two hot guys are talking to him and not bashing at him like the other teens.

"Sakuya may we see your eyes? It's not exactly visible." Gaara said, Sakuya nodded his head and lift his long bangs that covered his eyes, and they couldn't believe how cute Sakuya looks! He's eyes were rosy red and have that uke factor: big doe eyes. Naruto took one of his red pins from his hair and pinned Sakuya's bangs to crown of his head to see his whole face. With the bangs out of his face, Naruto and Gaara were surprised that the timid boy is that good-looking. To clarify, Sakuya, the cute cotton candy with big doe rosy red eyes, is cute. He's face actually screams cute. He even has that short and skinny but lean figure that uke has. Naruto wanted to facepalm himself as he realized that he is starting to sound like Minako and his mom.

"Sakuya…" Naruto started, Sakuya waited for the bashing but all he got was a warm hug from Naruto but a deaf scream that almost ruins the moment. "You are so cute. We, cute slash hot guys, must stick together."

"You think I'm c-cute?" Sakuya asked as he can feel the tears building up in his eyes. He didn't get compliments from anybody unless it was his mom. When people do compliment him, it was only fake gesture to get closer to his family. Sakuya grew up with people bashing on him and his father only boasts about his younger sister Sakura or only pays attention to her. It was his first time getting a compliment from someone who actually cares about him and not the smart Sakura.

"Of course. If you weren't an uke, I would so~ date you."

"What?" Sakuya asked but Naruto played it dumb by asking _'What'_ also. Sakuya shook his head but he swore he heard Naruto calling him an uke, whatever that is. Suddenly, a ball came flying in and hit directly on Naruto's forehead making him lose his grip on Sakuya.

"Gotcha bitch!" Karin yelled but was soon scolded by Guy. Seeing Naruto fall like that, Sakuya froze on the spot and shiver once again. He also knew how Karin can get in a game. She's like a demon that doesn't care if you bleed to death when it comes to games. He remembered when they played dodgeball back in middle school and that was the first time he experience Karin's wrath; and to make things worse, he's twin, Sakura, made her extra mad so the throw was extra hard. He also remembered that Sakura used him as a shield at that time.

"What the hell Karin!?" Naruto shouted as he bounced right back up.

"Shouldn't be distracted."

"That's cheating!" Naruto pouted

"All is fair in war and love."

"Fine but I'm taking someone down with me." Naruto thrust the ball through the air and it flew towards Karin but Karin smacks the ball to the left and it hit Kankuro on the right side of his face. Karin smirked at Naruto's attempt to get her out but she failed to realize that the ball bounced up as it hit Kankuro's face. Consequently, the ball bump on top of her head and made her out. Naruto, of course, laughed at her stupidity and she decided to take someone with her. She glanced at the pretty boys and threw a ball at Neji, but also like Karin, he smacks the ball to the right. However, Sasuke stopped the ball by catching it but his victory was short lasted as another ball came his way and hit his face. Kankuro also saw this chance to get Neji out by launching a ball at the back of his head. Gaara and Sakuya behold the sight before them and couldn't believe that in mere seconds, everybody was out but them, and they just stood there. Sakuya glanced at Gaara as he him to the center of the gym.

"Naruto I want you to go stand over there and toss the ball in the air. Whichever it lands on is the loser." Gaara explained and Sakuya nodded his head as he felt relieved that he didn't have to battle with Gaara. Naruto toss the ball in the air and when it came down, it landed on Sakuya's head and Gaara was declared the winner.

"Gaara, that was lousy and stupid even for you. You could have easily taken down Sakuya." Karin said

"Unlike you Karin, we don't attack cute people." Naruto pulled Sakuya by his side and latched on his left arm with a smirk. Karin stared at Sakuya before gently throwing a ball at his face. Sakuya stood there with a shock on his face and look of questioning to why she threw a ball at him.

"Now you're one of us." Karin notified to Sakuya as she patted his shoulder. "You should have told us you were cute and an epitome of an uke."

"What?" Sakuya asked and like Naruto, she played it dumb by saying _'What'_ also.

"The bell is going to ring in about 5-7 minutes so class is dismissed." Guy announced

"Yes Gai-sensai!" Everyone shouted before heading towards the locker rooms.

"Gai?" Naruto and Gaara asked as the spun their heads to Karin for answers.

"Yeah his name is pronounced _Gai_ in Japanese." Karin explained, and Naruto and Gaara acknowledge the new information they obtained. "So where do you go change?"

"Guy's office." They answered in unison.

"Why do you two go change in there?" Neji asked

"Personal reasons." They answered in, once again, unison before heading towards his office. The group pivots their heads towards Karin and Kankuro, and those two ignore the looks that they were giving and proceed to the locker room while having a small chat. After everyone change, they all left the gym for it was lunch time. First they went to gather their things to put it in their lockers before heading out towards to the city. However, they waited at the parking lot gate for Minako, Kumiko, and Temari before leaving.

"So who are we waiting for?" Neji asked as he leaned on the stone wall nodding at people who either bowed or tell him to have a great lunch break. Sasuke ignore them of course and just waited.

"Three seniors." Karin answered

"Sasuke-kun~" shouted Sakura as she ran towards the group but ignoring them, except for Sasuke. Tenten did the same but with Neji. Ino just introduced herself to the transfers and made little talk with them. Besides that, seven guys also stroll towards the group. Naruto recognized one teen which was Kiba, but the other six were a mystery. Karin, seeing Kiba, smirked at his slightly red face.

"How's the face Kiba?" Karin asked, Kiba scuffed at her as he ignored her but that only made her laugh.

"So you three are the transfer students?" asked the jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail with narrow brown eyes that seems lazy, "My name is Nara Shikimaru."

"So these are the transfers? You two look cute." stated a snow white hair with a hint of light-blue and royal purple eyes, "The name's Hozuki Suigetsu."

"Nice to meet you three. My name is Jugo." Jugo introduced, who has spiky orange hair and kind red-orange eyes that doesn't fit his appearance since he is tall for a high school student. You would think he's a delinquent with that body.

"Hello my youthful friends. My name is Rock Lee." Lee introduced, who has a haircut like Guy, and bushy brows like him also, and round black eyes. You can almost say that Lee is a mini-version of Lee, heck he can be his son with his talk about youth.

"Aburame Shino." Shino introduced, who has brown spiky hair but you couldn't see his eyes since he's wearing sunglasses.

"When are we going to eat? I'm starving!" whined a fat teen with long spiky brown hair and black hair, and also has swirls on each cheek. Ino smack the back of the fat teen's head and shouted, "Introduce yourself stupid."

"Oh sorry. My name is Akimichi Chouji."

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced as he bowed.

"Sand Gaara." Gaara introduced as he also bowed.

"Sand Kankuro. Gaara's older brother." Kankuro introduced but he didn't bow.

"You're Gaara's older brother?" Neji asked with a shock look on his face then glared at Karin for not telling him. Karin gave him the puppy dog eyes but she couldn't hold it as she started to smirk.

"Naru-chan! Gaa-chan! Karin-chan! Kan-chan!" Minako shouted as she ran towards the group with Temari and Kumiko behind her but was walking. When she got to her brother and cousins, she hugged Naruto's head and gave the other two a sad puppy look. "Did you wait long?"

"Not really." Gaara said

"Good. So who's cooking?" Minako asked

"Naruto." Karin said

"How about we all go out and see what kind of restaurants Tokyo have?" Naruto suggested

"You just want to get out of cooking." Minako said as she pokes Naruto's cheek.

"That's half true but we really should go out time to time." Naruto indicated as he swat Minako's hand but that made her mad and she grabbed both of his cheeks, and pinched them hard. Kumiko helped Naruto out as he cried in pain. When she removed Minako's hand, Naruto latched on Kumiko while sticking his tongue at Minako. Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakuya, and the others stared in awe as they watched the scene behold before them and how the group were in their own little world. Even Sakura and Tenten stop flirting with the school bishies and watch the group interact.

"Naruto," Kumiko began and everyone gave her their attention, "how about we eat your cooking for lunch and we'll go out to dinner tonight?"

"Okay." Naruto agreed

"Why do you agree with Kumiko without questions but with me you have to argue?" Minako asked with a pout.

"Because Kumiko don't try to argue, unlike you who try to argue with me every chance you get." Naruto stated

"True." the young royalties plus Karin agreed.

"Gaara not you two?" pouted Minako, but then she realized that they have an audience. She didn't pay attention to the people she never met, but she did spot Hinata. "Hinata-chan it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too Minako." Hinata said

"So are you coming over for lunch again?" Minako asked

"I would love to come over again." glee Hinata but she glanced at her cousin Neji, "Can my cousin, Neji, and my friend, Sasuke, come over?"

"Sorry no boys allowed Hinata-chan." said Minako but she then glanced at Sakuya, who still had his bangs clip up and out of his face. Minako stepped forwards towards to get a closer look. She gave him a smile and grasps his right hand. "He's an exception though."

"Eh? Why?" Sakuya asked in confusion.

"Simple: You're cute." Sakuya blushed at the compliment but he felt happy also inside. He got another compliment. He heard a scoff behind him and he knew who made that noise.

"Cute? Are you blind or just plain stupid?" Sakura insulted with her head held high and her hands on her hips. "How can _that_ be cute?"

"Since you two are twins, then you must be butt ugly." Karin declared

"Karin, you shouldn't argue with ignorant people." Minako stated, she smiled at Sakuya again before she pivots her body and started to walk in the other direction where her bike is with Sakuya. Karin, Naruto, and Gaara glared at Sakura before they too left with Minako. Kumiko took Hinata's right hand and pulled her along to the parking lot. Kankuro and Temari glanced at the group before leaving also. They watched Minako tell Naruto to let Sakuya ride with him on his motorcycle, and told Hinata to get on with Gaara, and Karin rode with Kankuro. Naruto gave Sakuya his helmet for protection, even though Sakuya protested but gave up with Naruto just smiled at him and reassured him that he'll be fine. Gaara also gave his helmet to Hinata, who also tried to protest but of course lost. Karin just took Kankuro's helmet which is normal for him. Naruto climbed on the motorcycle and told Sakuya to hug his back as he made his bike roar. Sakuya did what he was told and hug Naruto's back, and felt an enormous murder aura behind him. He turned slowly and glanced at Sasuke who glared at him. Seeing Sasuke's glare, he turned back around and unconsciously hugged Naruto's back more tightly than he did before and started to shiver. Thinking that Sakuya is shivering because of the motorcycle, he comfort him by grabbing his hands and pulling him closer to his back, and giving him a smile but that only made Sasuke angrier and Sakuya shiver more. After settling in their bikes, they all left the parking lot.

"Can you believe that bitch!? She just called me ignorant!" Sakura shouted, she stomped the ground and clench her hands until her knuckles turned white. Sasuke ignored her little tantrum and started to walk to the city to find a restaurant. Everyone, except Sakura, Tenten, and Ino, followed Sasuke. Sakura was too busy ranting about Minako to realize that Sasuke left.

"What are you going to do about her?" Tenten asked

"I'm going to teach that new girl and her little group a lesson."

Meanwhile at the penthouse, Sakuya sat obediently on the couch in the living room. It was his first time at a friend's house and he didn't know what to do. However, Gaara came out the kitchen because Sakuya was missing in action. Without saying anything but smiled, Gaara pulled Sakuya along towards the kitchen. When they got there, he put Sakuya in one of the black stools.

"There you are Sakuya-chan! We were just discussing what we should have lunch? Does Mul Naengmyun sound good to you?" Minako asked

"Mul Naengmyun? What's that?" Sakuya asked

"Korean Cold Noodles." Naruto answered

"I never had Korean before." Sakuya said

"Then Korean it is!" Naruto shouted as he got to work with Korean Cold Noodles with the help of Kumiko. The others moved towards the Game room, that's on the first floor, while waiting on the food. They all decided to play a friendly game of Dance Central 3 on the Kinect. At first Sakuya just watched them play but Minako wasn't having that.

"Sakuya-chan, you have to play with us or it won't be any fun if you just watch." Minako pouted

"But I never played this game before."

"Neither did we but that's the fun of it. Learning new things with friends by your side."

"Friends?"

"Yes, friends."

"Thank you." Sakuya whispered but none of the others heard him because they were arguing what song they should play first.

Meanwhile at a small Italian café, Giardino Fresco, or '_Fresh Garden'_, the boys ordered their food and sat in silence because they were afraid to say anything. Sasuke was still pissed and didn't look like it would die down soon either. It was normal for them so they let the teen die down his anger. However, Shikimaru broke the silence with a question about a certain girl.

"Juugo, is any of the girls in your class?" Shikimaru asked

"Yes. The blond girl." Juugo answered

"What's her name?" Shikimaru asked and all eyes were on him. Shikimaru is like Sasuke, never interested in anyone before.

"Oh? What's this? Does Shiki have a crush on a certain transfer student?" Suigetsu asked with a smirk.

"What? Not our Shiki?" Kiba cooed

"Shut up Kiba or do I need to get Karin on you again?" Kiba immediately shut up but glared at Shikimaru in the process.

"Her name is Sand Temari." Juugo answered

"Sand? So she's Gaara's older sister." Neji noted but he let out a long sigh. He just learned that Gaara has two older siblings and met them today. If he wanted to date Gaara then he have to face his siblings and his parents. Neji groan loudly when he thought about his parents. What would his parents think about him? Like or dislike?

"What's wrong with Neji?" Suigetsu asked

"Reality just hit him." Sasuke smirked as he gains back his composure.

"But what's the name of the twins? Do you know Juugo?" Kiba asked

"Uzumaki Minako and Kumiko."

"Uzumaki? What the hell?" Sasuke asked as he too groans out loud. Neji patted Sasuke's shoulder in an understanding of his pain. Suddenly Sasuke groan even louder when he too thought about Naruto's parents. The other teens didn't know what they were groaning about but they soon forgot them when their food finally came.

Back at the penthouse, everyone sat at the table eating their Korean Cold Noodles but Sakuya was also surprised at the new information.

"Minako-san and Kumiko-san is Naruto's older sister and Temari-san is Gaara's older sister?" Sakuya asked with a shocking face.

"Yes. You can't tell that were are all siblings?" Temari asked

"Sorry I couldn't. I did see the comparison in Minako-san's and Naruto's personality and Gaara's and your personality, but other than that, I couldn't tell." Sakuya explained

"Kankuro and I have the same personality but not sibling's just cousins. Kumiko is also in the quiet category." Karin indicated

"How do I have the same personality as you?" Kankuro asked in a demanding voice with a scowl of his face.

"You just proved my point." Karin smirked

"So, I have a question for Sakuya. Why did your twin say such things to you?" Temari asked, Sakuya smile faded to a scowl as he lowered his head. He started to fiddle with his fingers and fidget in his seat. Sakuya was nervous to tell his friends about his family and how they would react.

"Um...well it's nothing new to me but you can say she hates me. Even though I'm older, our dad favorites' Sakura more while our mom is neutral but she sort of favors me more than Sakura. My dad doesn't like me because I have a weak body and I look feminine. Sakura is just following after dad and that's why she's mean to me."

"Oh you poor thing!" Minako and Naruto cooed as they both got up to hug Sakuya's head. Sakuya showed a flimsy smiled before crying in Minako's and Naruto's arms. To Sakuya, even though they just met today, the Uzumaki's and the Sand's are irreplaceable friends.

After they calm down Sakuya, they all finished their lunch then they played Dance Central 3 again, and this time Sakuya loosen up to play the game. After 3 rounds, they headed out on their bikes back to school and for once, Sakuya then dread to go back. Not wanting to see Sakura and her gang, they all sat outside under a red-orange tree until the bell rang for class. When the bell rang, Minako, Kumiko, and Temari went their way but they each gave Sakuya a hug before leaving. Karin teased Sakuya being a playboy, which made him blush and hide in embarrassment.

Throughout the day, Naruto and Gaara did what they did earlier that morning, lazing around, and unlike Kurenai, the other bodyguards didn't get mad. They did call them up to solve a problem but that's it. They knew their princes' are smart than a normal teenager so they didn't pressure them to be like a normal student and bring their books to class. Except for Iruka, but they knew Iruka would get mad at them so they brought a book and tried to act like a student, but fail miserably. Naruto fell asleep and Gaara was spacing out. Iruka scold them for not paying attention and what not, but 5 minutes into the scolding, the bell rang its last ring for the day. Naruto and Gaara breathe in a relief and hurried out in the hall. There they met up with Karin, Kankuro, and Sakuya then later met up with Kumiko, Minako, and Temari, then headed off to Ƶeus to bother Kurama. When the young royals left with Sakuya and Karin, Sasuke and Sai got in Itachi's car while Neji, Shikimaru, Choji, Lee, Kiba, and Hinata who got in Neji's 20xx Suna's Lexus GS F Sport car; and Jugo and Suigetsu got in Jugo's Suna's XKR-S Jaguar and drove off towards Ƶeus.

"Mayumi do you have your handkerchief with you so your dad won't get all emotional again?" Sasuke asked

"Yes!" Mayumi glee as she bounced in her car seat holding the handkerchief in her hand. Itachi smiled a victory smiled before speeding off towards Ƶeus. When they got there, Itachi, and the others, parked on right side of the building. However, the teens did see the all familiar motorcycles parked on the parking lot. Entering the store, it was quiet like a dead town but you hear laughter faintly coming upstairs. Upon hearing the laughter, the group headed up the spiral stairs and followed the sound, which lead them to the Junior department. Seeing his angel sitting in a black chair with his hair pulled up and his sweater showing a bit of his cream shoulder, he immediately smiled; a smile that he can easily show whenever he's around his blonde angel. Itachi was going to greet his angel when his 5 year old daughter beat him to it.

"Deidara-san!" Mayumi glee as she ran towards Deidara with her hands fling open. Deidara immediately picked her up when he saw Mayumi but he also tickled her to see more of her cute smile. "Hahaha…Deidara-san! Hahaha…I can't breathe!" pants and laughs Mayumi. Deidara stops tickling her and fix her messy hair.

"Deidara-san you're such a caring mother." Mayumi commented

"Mother?!" Naruto, Karin, and Minako as they point at Deidara while laughing. Deidara threw a pillow to hit one of them which hit Karin's face.

"I think Hana-san rubbed off on you brother." Kumiko stated

"And mom." Naruto added

"Especially mom. I saw a picture of him wearing a dress when he was little." Minako giggled

"Ugh don't remind me." Deidara groans as he tilts his backwards with his left hand over his eyes.

"Deidara-san you wore a dress?" Mayumi asked with a smile. "May I see it one day?"

"Sure."

"So that means I can visit your house?" Mayumi asked and tilts her head. Deidara replied with an _'Eh'_ and Maymi glee, "Thank you Deidara-san!" as she hugged him but she then face Itachi and shouted, "Daddy! Daddy! Did you hear?"

"For a 5 year old, you're pretty smart." Deidara whispered as he got up to greet Itachi with Mayumi clinging on Deidara's pants. "It's nice to finally meet Mayumi's dad. My name is Deidara. Uzumaki Deidara."

"Like wise Deidara-san. My name is Itachi. Uchiha Itachi." Itachi smiled as he stretch his hand out to shake Deidara's hand, but Sasori came over as put his chin on Deidara's right shoulder his hand and shook Itachi's hand, while saying, "Yes it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please excuse Sasori." Deidara smack Sasori's forehead with his palm. "That's not very nice."

"Well he was undressing you with his eyes and didn't say anything to him." Sasori pouted as he buried his head in the crock of Deidara's neck and wrap his arms around his waist. Itachi, with a smile still placed on his face, felt a vain appear on his forehead and contain his anger as he watch the red head be over friendly with his angel.

"You shouldn't tell lies."

"You wouldn't know anyway...it's a man thing." Sasori murmured

"Sasori!" Deidara yelled and Sasoir immediately let go of Deidara, afraid of him hitting him again, but harder. Deidara does have his mom's genes.

"Sorry Dei-chan." Sasori apologized

"Whatever. Introduced yourself."

"My name is Sasori. Sand Sasori. I'm Deidara's best friend and cousin, and I'm not interested in Deidara so you don't have to worry." Sasori introduced as he patted Itachi's shoulder and he also glanced at Neji who flinched when his eyes met with Gaara's older brother. Sasori smirked at Neji before going back to his seat by Sakuya, which he taking a liking to. Even when Naruto cough 'pedophile', Sasori ignored him and just kept on flirting. Also Karin was smirking at Neji's and Sasuke's, but mostly Sasuke, dilemma of obtaining Naruto's and Gaara's love. There stood their older brothers and Sasuke's older brother is interested in his crush's brother.

"So Deidara-san, are these people your family?" Mayumi asked

"Yes. The blonde one is my little brother, Naruto. The twins over there are my little sisters, Minako and Kumiko, but I also have a younger sister whose 1 years old. My cousins are Gaara, the red hair boy, Kankuro, the brown hair boy, and Temari, the blonde hair girl."

"Oh. Everyone's hair is consisted of Red and Blonde." Mayumi commented

"Hahaha. Yes that's right."

"Like the royal princes of the Hyakujū no Ō Island!" Mayumi glee, everyone froze when they heard that. They just realized how dangerously smart Mayumi is.

"O-Oh you heard about the princes?" Deidara asked

"Yeah but I wonder why they don't have any pictures? Oh and also the Kings and Queens. I wonder why they don't show their faces? I would love to see them in real life."

"Really? Well let me tell you a secret." Mayumi leaned forward and Deidara whispered, "I've seen them in person."

"Eh, really? How do they look? I heard they are very handsome."

"They are very handsome indeed." Deidara laughed

"Wow! How did you get to see them? I also heard that it's hard to see them in public and the people from that island are the only ones that know what they're like."

"You really like the princes of Hyakujū no Ō Island do you? Well what you said is true. I've seen them a couple of times. I have a relative there so I go there time to time."

"You're so lucky. Which prince is the most handsome?" Mayumi asked

"The oldest of the Namikaze family is the most handsome." Deidara smiled, Naruto scuff and intervene in their conversation. "The youngest of the Namikaze is the most handsome."

"You are both wrong. The youngest of the Suna is the most handsome." Gaara input

"So all of the princes are handsome? Wow. I would love to see them in real life." Mayumi expressed

"I'm sure they would love to see a beautiful smart girl like you." Deidara assumed, but they do like Mayumi. She's like the perfect little girl, or niece for that matter. She's smart, beautiful, and a bright little girl with full of energy.

"He's right Mayu-chan. I'm sure they'll love you. Especially the princess's." Minako boasted

"I heard about the princess's too! I heard that the Namikaze's have twins and the Suna's had one girl, and that the three are a year apart."

"That's right. The twins are 18 years old while the other girl is 17 years old." Kumiko explained

"Oh really? I didn't know about that. How old is the oldest prince?"

"The Namikaze prince is 21 years old and the Suna prince is 20 years old." Sasori answered

"Oh. How about the youngest prince?"

"The Namikaze's prince is 15 years old and the Suna's prince is 16 years old, but the Namikaze prince birthday is coming up, so he'll be 16 soon." Naruto answered

"Eh?! Really? How do you know?" Mayumi asked as she gazes into Naruto's eyes with sparkle. Minako smack the back of Naruto's head while the others just glared at him.

"Well because they said that the Namikaze youngest prince is born in the fall." Deidara answered and Mayumi just made an 'Oh' sound and told herself to save the new data that she just received later in her book of prince and princess. "So Mayumi, I have a surprise for you."

Deidara put Mayumi down and exited the Junior department to grab her present. However, when Deidara left, Naruto informed Itachi that he also gets a surprise. In mere seconds, Deidara came back with 3 boxes and 3 bags; he first gave Mayumi the two blue boxes and two bags before giving Itachi the black box and bag. Mayumi opened it right away and she gasp as she saw a beautiful non-sleeve black lace dress with an opening in the back, but that wasn't all that was in the box. She saw a cute pink viscose loose knit jacket with a non-sleeve pink chiffon dress. In the other box, there's a fur coat with a gold rose on the left with a long sleeve shrug leopard dress, and a pink and brown polka dot pajama dress with the same design but in shorts. In the first bag that Mayumi received, there were three boxes. In one of the boxes, it has gold with glitter flats; in the other box, has white flats with a pink bow on the back of the shoe; and in the last box, has black dress shoes with ribbons. In the last bag, it has 3 different colors of a cotton beret in a box and a cute doll that has the same appearance as Mayumi, with the same lace dress as Mayumi's with the other 2 outfits and pajamas.

"Is this..?" Mayumi asked but she stopped halfway as she gaped at the doll before her.

"Yep. It's an American Girl doll but I designed the dolls and your clothes by myself. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it Deidara-san! Thank you very much!" Mayumi glee with a wide smile on her face. She then gave Deidara a hug before playing with the doll. In Itachi's box, it has a white blazer with a single black button and matching black dress pants. In addition to the white suit, there's a gray slim fit designed hoodie. In the bag, there's a box that has black leather Poseidon boots.

"Ooo! So that's what you've been working on for 2 days? Nice." Sasori comment but he knew that would embarrass Deidara which is why he did it of course. He loves to see Deidara blush since it's rare to see him blush. Ever since he saw Itachi in the mall, he would blush if you just mention his name. To sum it up, Deidara is like a school girl when it comes to Itachi.

"Since you're giving Itachi-san clothes, does this mean you want to take it off of him?" asked Karin with a smirk but she got smack with a pillow by a blushing Deidara.

"Oh? Is this true?" Itachi asked as he gave Deidara a smirk which made him blush even more. Deidara glanced at his watch, which said 5:43 PM, before he grabbed Sasori and was trying to escape before his family embarrasses him more.

"Look at the time. We got to go for a meeting. It was nice meeting you all. Come Sasori." Deidara command

"Eh? Leaving already?" Mayumi asked as she frowns when she couldn't spend more time with Deidara. Deidara kissed Mayumi's forehead then he hugged her.

"Sorry but we have a meeting to go to. I promise I'll see you again and next time maybe you come over to my house and we can play whatever you want. We'll call it '_Princess Mayumi's Day'._"

"Really?"

"Really." Mayumi nodded her head and hugged Deidara back. Deidara gave her one more kiss before walking away again.  
"Wait. Deidara-san." Itachi called out and Deidara stopped once more. "I'll sure to wear my new suit on our date this Friday." Deidara stood there frozen with a rosy red blush placed on his face. His family all whistle at Deidara and Itachi and hollered at them to get a room. Without a word, Deidara nodded his head before running down the stairs.

"Already making your move Itachi-san?" Karin asked

"Well if he doesn't do it now while he still can then those idiotic guys from today would have their chance at Deidara." Kurama commented as Shukaku and him finally made their appearance.

"What? Some idiots dare to touch my brother?" Minako shouted as she stood up in anger, ready to kill. Clearly she's the replica of her mother.

"Don't worry. They didn't do anything." Shukaku stated

"What happened? Did Sasori prevent it?" Temari asked

"No. Deidara twisted the guy's wrist." Kurama answered

"Typical of Deidara." Everyone commented.

"Well at least he didn't almost die like the other one." Kumiko stated and everyone agreed, except for the Uchiha's and friends. They stood there shock that they can say something so consequential.

"What happened?" Sakuya asked or the only brave person who dare to ask that. They wanted to know what happened but at the same time, they thought it should be left alone. They actually were scared to know what happened if the other dude almost died. Minako came over to Mayumi and plopped her on lap as she covered her ears. Mayumi didn't say anything just kept playing with her new doll.

"The guy tried to rape Deidara but Deidara knocked him out before he can do anything. When the guy finally woke up, he realized that he was hanging from a building." Naruto answered

"Luckily Sasori saved the guy before he actually died but he was sent to prison and never heard from him again." Gaara added

"However I did hear that some guys rape him because they heard what he did to Deidara." Kankuro added

"Wow." Kiba commented and Minako uncovered Mayumi's ears.

"Did anybody die from Deidara-san?" Sai asked and Minako, of course, covered Mayumi's ears again before replying.

"From Deidara, no, but some other guy loved Deidara, and of course Deidara didn't love him back, so much that he committed suicide." Minako answered as she uncovered Mayumi's ears again. Everyone stood there gathering the information on Deidara and they kind of pity him. He has to deal with two dogs and probably more. However, the person who was most pissed off was Itachi of course. He wanted to find those guys and kill them himself, but he knew they got what they deserved. Well except for the guy who committed suicide; that's just dark.

"But don't worry Itachi-san, Deidara likes you. However do be careful what you say around him. He's sensitive." Minako suggested and Itachi knew what Minako meant by 'sensitive'. Who wouldn't be if they had to go through sexual harassment everyday.

"I don't think Itachi-san needs to worry since all he has to do is smile at Deidara to calm him down." Temari commented

"So true. I bet every man is jealous of him since he got the looks and the beautiful plus smart little angel called Mayumi." Minako compliment

"So the money isn't one of my good points?" Itachi asked

"Nah it's like a bonus, but we don't really care for money." Naruto pointed out

"Why is that?" Neji asked

"Do we look like the type of people to care for money?" Kankuro asked

"No. Not really." Neji answered, which is indeed true. They look like that they cherish family more than money actually. It's like if they lost all their money, which will never happen, that they'll be happy that they're family is safe. Well Minako looks like she'll have a fit but overall they all cherish family then money.

"But Deidara is very sensitive. Like a woman." Karin commented as she brought up the topic again.

"Well he did grow up to be like a woman." Minako laughed as she remembered the dress that Deidara had to wear when they were little.

"True and he's half of a man so that's close to being a woman." Naruto indicated

"How is Deidara half of a man?" Hinata asked. Minako and Karin both smacks Naruto's head as he leaked out a very important information about Deidara and he knew he'll get killed if Deidara learned that he spilled his biggest secret. They don't know what he really is but if they did, I bet Deidara would run back home and they would have to go along with him.

"Um...well...please don't say anything to Deidara or he'll kill me." Naruto pleaded as he got on his knees and dogeza to the others.

"If you give me his phone number I won't say a word." Itachi bribed. He forgot to get Deidara's number and he was not about to let this chance slip.

"Deal." Naruto wrote down Deidara's cellphone number and gave it to Itachi.

"Since you don't want us to tell Deidara, I want Chinese tonight." Minako demanded

"You just had Mul Naengmyun for lunch!" Naruto shouted

"Mul Naengmyun?" Kiba asked

"It means Korean Cold Noddles." Hinata answered

"Oh." Kiba blushed as he got to talk to Hinata. Even though he really didn't talk to her, she just answered his question. Poor guy.

"If we're having Chinese then I want Orange Chicken." Kumiko ordered

"I want Shrimp Fried Rice." Kankuro ordered

"Beef and Broccoli." Gaara ordered

"I want Kung Pao Chicken." Minako ordered

"Chinese Doughnuts." ordered Temari

"Temari that's dessert." Naruto pointed out

"I know." Temari smirked

"Fine but I have to go back to the grocery store later on." Naruto sigh as he slouches over his seat while his family went to different places to turn off the lights to get ready. Naruto and the others made their way downstairs and waited for the girls to finish cutting off the lights.

"Are you really going to cook all that food?" Choji asked with a sparkle in his eyes and a little drool.

"Yeah. It's the only way to stop them from snitching on me." Naruto replied in a lifeless tone.

"I think we'll be best friends Naruto." Choji stated as he patted on Naruto shoulders.

"You want to come right?" Naruto asked

"Can I?" Choji asked

"No boys allowed except for Sakuya!" Karin shouted as she approach them but Minako pulled Sakuya to the side and asked him does he want to stay over for dinner.

"How come he gets to go but we can't?" Choji asked

"Because Sakuya is an uke!" Karin and Minako shouted in unison.

"Um...what's a uke?" Sakuya asked as he was trapped between Karin's and Minako's arms.

"Someone who's cute." answered Kumiko, not daring to tell him more.

"Oh then that means Sasuke can go." stated Itachi

"What the hel-heck! I'm not an uke!" Sasuke shouted as he almost cussed in front of Mayumi again.

"Well uke is in your name. I'm only trying to help you little brother." Itachi said, he walked out the door with the others following behind him and the only person who stood there was Sasuke. He looked over his head to his crush bending over, laughing at Itachi's joke, but he wasn't the only one. Karin was the loudest of them all as the whole family laughed. Sasuke blushed and stomped out of the store in embarrassment.

"Just because he finally got a date with Deidara, he thinks he's so cool." Sasuke mumbled as he entered the car. He's eyes fixed outside the window but he didn't dare look at Naruto's face or his other family members. Naruto and his family waved at the three cars goodbye before going towards their bikes and leaving as well. Naruto first dropped Sakuya off at his penthouse before having Kakashi drive him to the grocery store and as they drove, Naruto told Kakashi everything that happened at Ƶeus. Kakashi laughed the whole time he drove towards the grocery store and back. When they came back to the penthouse, all of the bodyguards demand the teens to work on their homework since they weren't doing anything, and Haku and Hana were in the kitchen waiting for Naruto. Naruto headed to the kitchen to start dinner since there's a lot of food to prepare for his family and bodyguards who are like family to them. After the teens were done with their homework, they all gathered in the game room to play games and since the bodyguards wanted to play too, they had to switch the flat screen to multiple televisions and took out 2 Xboxes. They all split into teams: Young vs. Old; and started the game.

"We're home!" Deidara shouted as Sasori and him entered Naruto's and Gaara's penthouse. Immediately, they smelt the delicious Chinese aroma but that was ruined when they heard screaming in the back. They went towards the game room and saw Minako and Karin pounding the ground while Kakashi and Asuma high-fived each other. Without any questions, the two understood what happened: Minako's team lost and Kakashi's team won.

"Dinner's ready!" shouted Hana and the whole gang ran to the other dining room, where the table is longer and can fit this much people in it. Hana, Haku, and Naruto placed the Chinese food in the middle but did give everyone Shrimp Fried Rice in a bowl, except for Temari who is allergic to shrimp. They also served either Earl Grey Tea or Green Tea. Everyone sat down and thanks the food, and then everyone chowed down. During dinner the teens retold their story that happened at Ƶeus and had a good time. However, Karin did sneak some pictures of Naruto and Gaara and send it to their potential lovers, and Hinata who couldn't be there. Also Minako suggested that Sakuya stay over and they'll have a sleepover in Naruto's and Gaara's living room. Sasori wanted to join but of course, no boys were allowed. Sasori pouted and cried to Deidara that the girls were being mean to him but he agreed that he shouldn't stay and that he might rape Sakuya in his sleep. Sasori exclaimed that he wouldn't do it but actions speak louder than words.

Meanwhile at Sasuke's place, the Hyūga's were invited to the Uchiha's for dinner. Dinner wasn't going to start until 30 minutes later, so Sasuke and Neji were in the living room texting since they couldn't either go upstairs or turn the television on. They both received the photos from Karin and the both groaned out at Karin's torture. For one, Naruto's Chinese food looks absolutely delicious, and the two their angels were smiling. She also got a picture of the whole table, since she was that the end. On the other hand, Hinata smiled at the pictures she got and even blushed when she saw Naruto smile.

"What are you smiling about sis?" a younger version of Hinata asked but she has long brown hair but the same light purple eyes.

"It's nothing Hanabi-chan." Hinata said as she put her phone away but Hanabi already saw the blonde hair boy that her sister was smiling to.

"What are you two groaning about?" Itachi asked as placed his book down to stare at the oddly teens. Sasuke tossed his phone towards Itachi and he gazed at the photo where he spotted Deidara smiling.

"Ah! Look its Deidara-san!" Mayumi glee as she pointed at Deidara, but she took the phone from her father and ran towards her grandmother to show her Deidara. "Look Oba-chan! It's Deidara-san!"

"Really? Which one?" Mikoto asked as she picked up Mayumi and put her on the counter. Mayumi pointed to Deidara and Mikoto just smiled. She scans through the pictures and her smiled got even bigger. There was even a tear on Mikoto's face.

"What's wrong Oba-chan? Do you not like Deidara-san?" Mayumi asked with a frown.

"Oh no I do like Deidara-san but it's nothing just an old thought. Now run along to your uncle and dad while I finish up dinner." Mikoto said as she wiped a tear from her eye and placed Mayumi back on the ground. Mayumi looked at her grandmother again before running to her father and tell her father what happened.

"Daddy! Daddy! Something's wrong with Oba-chan." Mayumi cried

"What's wrong with mom?" Sasuke asked as he slipped his phone from Mayumi's grasp.

"She was crying when she was scanning through the pictures." Mayumi explained as she cried on her father's shoulders.

"Mikoto was crying?" Fugaku asked as he got up to check on his wife. Itachi calmed down his daughter and before they knew it, dinner was ready. At dinner, Mayumi was the quietest of them all, which is a big deal, considering that Hiashi never talks unless Fugaku asks a question and they both discuss about the topic that pops up.

"Mayu-chan, it wasn't your fault that I cried. I was just thinking about some old things." Mikoto explained but Mayumi just nods her head and continued to eat. After dinner, Mayumi ran to her room and played with the doll that she received from Deidara. By playing with the doll, Mayumi's spirits went up as she played tea party and dress up with the doll.

"Mayumi, it's time for bed." Itachi said as he came into Mayumi's pink room. Mayumi pouted but nevertheless let her father give her a bubble bath and put her new pajamas on. She also put her doll pajamas on too. Itachi tucked his daughter into bed but her smile turned into a frown. Itachi didn't know how to cheer his little princess up but for one thing. "Mayumi, do you want to say goodnight to Deidara?"

"Can I really?" asked Mayumi as she shot up with a smile and started to bounce on the bed. Itachi laughed at his daughter then he started to dial Deidara's phone number.

"_Calling so soon Itachi-san?"_ asked the unknown voice that didn't sound like Deidara.

"Sasori." Itachi sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where's Deidara?"

"_He's playing a game of twister and boy is he **flexible**."_ Sasori emphasized and Itachi groan out as he took in Sasori's bait. _"Hold on, I'll get him."_

"_Dei-chan your lover boy is on the phone!"_ Sasori shouted but he made sure not to yell in Itachi's ear.

"_What!?" _Deidara shouted. Itachi heard the shout and also heard the fall and people groaning that Deidara probably but most likely did which made everyone fall.

"_Hello?" _Itachi had to control his lower part as he heard Deidara pants into the phone.

"Hello Deidara-san."

"_Oh Itachi-san. How did you get my phone number?" _Deidara asked

"Naruto but I'm not the one who's calling...yet. Mayumi wants to speak to you." Itachi gave his phone to Mayumi and when Mayumi heard Deidara voice, she started to cry.

"_M-Mayu-chan, what's the matter sweetie?" _Deidara asked

"My g-grandmother was c-crying when she saw your p-picture." Mayumi explained between her sobs.

"_Why was she crying?"_ Deidara asked

"She said she was t-thinking about old things but I...I don't know."

"_Mayu-chan, do you want to hear a song?" _Mayumi nodded hear head but Deidara knew she nodded her head so he started singing.

_"Hello__  
__Mado wo akete, chisaku tsubuyaita_  
_How are you_  
_Daremo inai, heya de hitori_  
_Morning_  
_Asa ga kita yo, doshaburi no asa ga_  
_Tick tock_  
_Watashi no neji wo, dareka maite_

_Hello_  
_Mukashi no anime ni sonna no ittakena_  
_How are you_  
_Urayamashii na, minna ni aisarete_  
_Sleeping_  
_Baka na koto itte naide shitaku wo shinakucha_  
_Crying_  
_Namida no ato wo kakusu tame_

_Mou kuchiguse ni natta "Maa ikka"_  
_Kinou no kotoba ga futo atama wo yogiru_

_「Mou kimi niwa zenzen kitai shitenai kara__」__  
__Sorya maa watashi datte_  
_Jibun ni kitai nado shitenai keredo_  
_Are wa ittai douiu tsumori desu ka_

_Nodomoto made de kakatta kotoba_  
_Kuchi wo tsuite deta no wa uso_  
_Koushite kyou mo watashi wa kichou na_  
_Kotoba wo rouhi shite ikite yuku_

_Naze kakushite shimau no desu ka_  
_Warawareru no ga kowai no desu ka_  
_Darenimo aitakunai no desu ka_  
_Sore honto desu ka_  
_Aimai toiu na no umi ni oborete_  
_Iki mo dekinai hodo kurushii no_  
_Sukoshi koe ga kikitaku narimashita_  
_Honto ni yowai na..."_

When he heard Mayumi's soft snore, Deidara stop singing as he told Mayumi goodnight.

"Thank you Deidara-san."

_"Don't thank me. I'm just glad she's alright." _

"I didn't know what to do when she became sad but I'm glad that I called you."

"_O-Oh. I-I see."_ Deidara stuttered

"Well goodnight Deidara-san."

"_Good night Itachi-san."_


End file.
